Rise
by Hinata's Shadow1
Summary: In a world torn apart by war, what will happen to one who is considered to be nothing more than a pet in society while others like him can change the fate of the entire world with a few simple words. Can one decision really make that much of a difference? How many lives will be altered? Can two change the fate of the world better than one? Contains: yaoi, nekos, possible mpreg
1. Cloud

_Well hello there, yes I have returned and I bring a new story with me! Originally the first chapter of this story was going to be posted last Monday before I left on a trip to DisneyWorld, but between work and packing it ended up being delayed until now. But one good thing is that more details were able to be worked out in my head while on the many planes between me and Florida and the way back._

_I know that a large part of this story takes place in Midgar, but the majority of it takes place in Hallow Bastion so please try to understand why I decided last minute to not make it a crossover._

_I do hope to try to update at least once a week, that is my goal for this summer. Please enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy VII or anything related to them. This plot line is the only thing that I own!_

**_Warning:_**_ None for this chapter_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Angeal Hewley sighs as he takes a sweeping look of his apartment once again, knowing that what he seeks is most likely right in front of him, and just out of his line of sight for the moment. As he searches the simply decorated room his gaze manages to catch the slightest twitch of a black tail that is just sticking out from behind the dark wooden entertainment center. Allowing himself a small smile, he moves forward silently, making sure to keep his movements even and unhurried as to not alert the other of his location or intentions.

When he is finally in position, he quickly reaches down, effectively latching on the leash to the harness and gently pulling back so that the young neko has no choice but to come out from the piles of assorted wires and dust. The black haired neko stumbles out of the small space in a fit of laughter. His blue-violet eyes laughing as well, knowing that he is being a pain, but not worrying about it too much or any potential consequences.

"Zack," Angeal begins as he sets off trying to get some of the dust off of the small neko, "You know that I wouldn't do this to you if it wasn't required by law. The last thing I want is for you to be taken away to somewhere where you will no longer be as safe as you are here."

The giggling neko stops his immature antics and looks up at his mentor. "I don't mind, really. I can wear it, just as long as it keeps you from getting in trouble too." He stops for a second as he stands on his tiptoes to give his human friend a hug around the waist, well as far as he can reach as his hair spikes barely clear the three-foot mark. "Besides, now we can go and pick up my new friend, and I can't wait to meet them." He releases the man and starts heading towards the door, all the while tugging on the leash attached to his harness, trying to make the man behind him hurry up.

Once they exit the apartment, they make their way through the various halls and elevators towards the main entrance and exit for the Shinra complex. As they pass various other SOLDIERS, Turks, and other staff members, Angeal can feel their gazes falling not only on him as to be expected since he is one of the three elite First Class members, but they also fall and linger on the small neko next too him. While it is not unheard of for people to see or even interact with nekos within Shinra, to see one that is under the influence of a mako crystal and still in their small but stable form is very rare.

Outside of the facility a sight like this would be common more amongst the upper classes with its movie and television stars and other various celebrities, and even within part of the upper middle class but never anywhere else. For while the law dictates that the only way that nekos can be out in public is either on a leash with their owner or with identification proving that they are out on official Shinra business. And even then, to see on that is still under the influence of the mako crystal is even more of an uncommon sight if the person accompanying the neko is a part of Shinra. For the most part any neko related to Shinra is full or nearly full grown and only a very select few are ever seen with a neko that has a mako crystal still in effect.

The mako crystals react with the hormones of young nekos and if kept on their persons in something such as a bracelet or collar at all times, can completely stop their growth until the crystal is removed from them for a period of at least 72 hours. The problem with this is that if the crystal is removed, the neko will undergo all of the natural growing it was supposed to undergo over the years within a matter of days. Which is an extremely painful and potentially deadly experience depending on when the crystal was placed on them and how much growing they had left to do in a natural time frame. However, the mako crystals also have one other effect, the mentality of the neko is preserved at whatever age they were when given the mako crystal. So for those like Zack who were given the crystal at around 10 years old in human years, no matter how long they live they will keep that mentality of a ten year old when trying to communicate with others, even if their thought process and understanding is actually that of their natural age. Thus that is why most people tend to remove the mako crystal after only a few years if they decide to keep the neko for an extended period of time. Because most feel that it is inhumane to keep them at such a young age and in such potential danger if the crystal is removed much later in life, even if the results and potential growing pains prove to be too much for some.

Angeal spares Zack a look as they walk, eyeing the simple collar that has a small mako crystal imbedded in a nametag. There have been so many instances where Zack has proven to be far more competent and able than one would think him to be when he stopped aging at 10. It is at those times where Angeal has a deep internal debate with himself on whether or not to remove the collar and let Zack grow to his full potential. But each time he decides against it, not wanting to have to be separated from the neko if he is discovered and sent off elsewhere within Shinra, most likely either to the Turks or to the nearest battle field where he would most likely be sent to die on the front lines or by the men of Shinra if he did not want to fight. That is something he cannot justify doing to the loveable and energetic neko that is a bright spot in his life.

This is part of the reason he has been dreading this 'mission' that he has been sent to undergo today. Why Lazard ever thought that this would be a good idea that would end well without any sort of consequences for any party involved is beyond him. While he could understand the Director's theory that just maybe Genesis and Sephiroth would stop competing with one another and ease up on the distruction of company property with a bit more of a distracting responsibility, the way that he is determined to see this through does not sit well with Angeal.

To let the two of them be the sole providers and caretakers for a neko under the influence of a mako crystal seems like a disaster in the making.

….

After about an hour and a half of walking through the heavy traffic of those going about their business above the Plate, Angeal and Zack finally enter the air-conditioned pet store whose name is on a slip of paper that Lazard had given to Angeal the night before. Upon entering the store, Angeal leans down to unhook the leash and let Zack wander around the store.

As he turns to address the clerk running the store, he allows his eyebrow to rise every so slightly as the teen in charge of the store seems to be frozen to the spot, a bubble of gum slowly deflating in his open mouth. After giving the teen a moment to collect himself, Angeal clears his throat, hoping to bring the teen back to reality. The teen seems to be shocked back into his skin in that moment and he quickly tries to collect him as an embarrassed flush runs across his face.

"Welcome Commander Hewley! What can I do for you today? Is there anything I can get you or the neko you came in with?" The teen nervously runs a hand through his sandy blond hair while the other fidgets with his kaki pants.

Angeal tries to seem as calm and collected as possible as to not make the teen any more nervous than he already is as he extends a hand with the order from Lazard. "I do believe that I'm supposed to collect this order today."

The teen shakily removes the paper from his hand and quickly looks it over before stepping out from behind the counter. His sneakers squeak loudly against the tile floor as he heads into a back room, gesturing for Angeal to follow him. Angeal quickly calls for Zack to come back and follow him as they head into the back room.

The employee with no nametag leads them into a room filled with piled up empty cages, all except for one. That one sits towards the back with a black cloth covering it keeping its occupant surrounded by darkness. The teen walks over and pulls off the blanket with a slight flourish revealing a pile of blankets and an empty water bottle. The lock on the cage is quickly undone and the door to the cage opened with and earsplitting shriek.

Zack is quick to dash into the cage and into the pile of blankets before Angeal can reach down to stop him. Soon all that can be seen of Zack is the very tip of his tail as it swishes back and forth between the blankets.

Suddenly his head pops out of the blankets, a large grin spread across his face. "I think that there's a bit of a mistake. The only thing in here is a weird looking baby chocobo."

The clerk frowns at that and quickly shoos Zack out of the cage before reaching in there himself. He starts digging through the blankets and before long he starts trying to pull something out from underneath them. Whatever it is resists quite strongly and some squeaks of pain and hissing can be heard from under the blankets before a quick blow meets them making the struggling cease.

The clerk climes out of the cage and holds out a rather small and limp blond neko to Angeal, as a few shallow cuts on his arms slowly begin bleed. "Here is what was ordered. I don't exactly know what Shinra wants with a wild one like this one, but here you go."

Angeal takes the neko, trying to be as gentle as possible as it shakes with fear and uncertainty. He gives it a quick look over and discovers that nothing seems to be off or damaged so he takes a moment to look at the information on the tags on its collar. "So that's what he meant by wild one. What is the Director thinking by assuming that those two can handle something as wild and fragile as a snow leopard neko?" Taking another look Angeal can now clearly see two small white ears with black tips tucked in with the nekos spikey golden hair, and now he can also see the distinct white with black spots and rings on the slightly longer than average tail on the small neko.

He takes one last look at the collar to see when the mako crystal was placed upon the young neko and his eyes widen in surprise. Six, at only six years old this neko was forced to stop growing simply so that he could stay 'small and cute' for somebody. This was the youngest age that Angeal had ever heard of let alone seen for a neko, the repercussion of what could occur if the collar is removed are staggering, especially since the collar places is actual age to be 16, about four years younger than Zack, and yet a far more dangerous age if the mako crystal is ever removed due to the amount of extra growing he would have to undertake.

Shaking his head sadly, Angeal holds the small neko carefully but tightly in his arms as he exits the back room and heads back into the store. There he takes a minute to select and have the small neko try on a few harnesses that might fit him and be gentler on him than if a leash would be attached to his collar. He selects a basic black harness and leash knowing that Genesis and will probably get something more flamboyant in the future.

Once he pays for the harness and leash, he makes sure that the paperwork for the blond neko has already been filled out so that he can legally be claimed by Genesis and Sephiroth when they return from their current assignment near Wutai. Once that is in order, he puts the harness on to the neko and attaches the leash before he turns to Zack. "Make sure to hold on to his hand, we don't need him getting lost or tangled in something on the way back." Zack gives him a small sarcastic salute and grabs the smaller nekos hand.

Angeal smiles at the antics of the older neko and opens the door to the shop, making sure that the two nekos exit before them so that their leashes do not get caught in the door.

As they make their way down the street it quickly becomes evident that Angeal needs to slow his pace so that the smallest neko can keep up. By the time they make it back to the apartment it has taken them nearly three hours to make the walk though much of that was having to stop to make sure that Zack did not tangle the leashes too badly whenever he would run off because he was distracted by something, usually dragging the new neko with him.

Once in the door Angeal takes off their harnesses and lets Zack take the new neko around the apartment to help him get used to it even if he will only be staying for the night. Tomorrow he will need to explore his permanent home by himself once Genesis and Sephiroth have returned from their mission.

….

As the hours pass Angeal decides that he should think about making dinner on his own tonight since Zack is still off with smaller neko somewhere in the small apartment. Though, while dinner does not take long to prepare, he is a bit shocked when he calls the other two to the table and sees that the blond neko looks very distressed as he and Zack enter the room.

Upon seeing this, Angeal knees down in front of the blond neko, trying to seem less threatening and to better try to look the neko in the eye when he speaks, though that part is a bit harder since the top of his hair is still a few inches shorter than the three foot mark. But he tries all the same. "Are you ok?" The neko fails to let Angeal look him in the eye. "Is there anything that you need?"

The neko looks conflicted and worried for a moment. "I – I need to go to the bathroom." He turns bright red at this and quickly ducks his head, as if expecting to be hit for his remark.

Angeal gives him a small smile. "That's perfectly alright. Did Zack already show you where it is?" A small nod is all the response he receives. "Good, now go ahead. We'll wait for you before we start eating." The blond neko runs out of the room and down the short all, the sound of a door closing is the only indication that he successfully made it to his intended destination.

While they wait for the new neko, Angeal turns to Zack. "So what do you think of him? You'll probably be seeing him the most so I want to hear your thoughts."

Zack smiles brightly, "He's interesting that's for sure, kind of quiet though. But I did learn his name, he said its Cloud. Kind of a funny name if you ask me since he looks like a chocobo and all, but I guess it could be something worse like Toad or Bird or something like that."

Angeal is thoughtful for a moment. "You said that his name is Cloud. So what do you think of Cloud besides that his name isn't exactly common?"

Zack makes a bit of an annoyed face. "He's really small, even compared to me! And he doesn't know _anything_. Says he's never left the kennel before now and didn't know that some of these things even existed."

A kennel. It all makes so much more sense now. That must be how Lazard was able to find such a rare breed of neko, he selected one from a kennel so as to have a better idea of the temperament and appearance. A genetically customized pet would be another way to look at it.

But at the same time, any sort of animal or neko that has grown up in those kennels often times have many social issues, most are completely uneducated, and a few have temperamental issues. Not only that, but often times the nekos are treated as nothing but stupid animals and often have to be taught many basic everyday things. This could prove to be a very difficult situation for Cloud if Genesis and Sephiroth choose to overlook these facts.

Angeal does not let his mind linger too long on this as Cloud has now reentered the room, his ears downward fear and his tail dragging the ground as he approaches the table, almost as if he is still in fear of some sort of punishment that has yet to be delivered.

Zack and Angeal give him smiles when he returns and Angeal sets about dividing the food onto the plates. He looks at Cloud and carefully explains that if there is anything that he does not like on the plate, he will not have to eat that part.

After that, dinner proves to be a rather silent affair and before the dishes are even piled in the sink, the two small nekos are fighting off yawns. Angeal instructs them to take a bath and then the two of them can go sleep.

Once he is done cleaning up the dishes, Angeal slips into Zack's room, expecting to find the two of them wide awake, or even waiting for him to come and ask where Cloud would like to sleep. Instead, he finds the two of them curled up together in Zack's bed. The stuffed chocobo that Angeal gave Zack when he first came to live with him is tucked firmly in Cloud's arms, but still in between the two small nekos as they curl around each other.

A small content smile slips onto Angeal's mouth as he backs slowly out the door, not wanting to disturb the sleeping friends.

* * *

_Well there it is, the long promised first chapter to a new story. I hope you enjoyed it and will be back for more soon!_

_If anyone is wondering who the teen in the pet shop was, he was an unimportant character who only appears that one time, so he has no name. Basically I was too lazy :P_

_Thanks again for reading, I plan to have another chapter out soon!_

_Please remember to support your local author by leaving a comment, question, or review in the box below._


	2. Meeting Leon

_Well I wasn't planning on being able to finish this chapter today, but between the weather and a few other factors, it ended up getting done much earlier than expected. Not that any of you will complain I think :P  
_

_Anyway, this is the last 'early' chapter, after this there will be a bit of a time jump that I will warn you all about as well in the next chapter so that this story can get to its main time line and story line._

_So I guess I should also say thank you to all of the wonderful people who have read/followed/favorited/reviewed this story so far. Thank you!_

_And now, enough with my ramblings and onto the story!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Still do not own any of the characters or series, but I do now own a Kingdom Hearts shirt and Kingdom Key Keyblade keychain._

_**Warning:** None for this chapter_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The following morning finds yesterday's trio of one human and two nekos waiting outside the doors to the apartment of the Great General Sephiroth. While Angeal is as calm and collected as always, he cannot help but glance occasionally down at Cloud who is once again trembling with fear and uncertainty, only this time he is also hugging the life out of the stuffed chocobo in his arms, the same one that Zack had let him sleep with the night before. Zack's hand is on his arm, trying to reassure him that everything will be all right and that they can still visit each other as much as they want to.

Their individual musings and interactions cease when the door swings inward revealing a rather tired and worn looking Sephiroth. His usual leather battle clothing is covered in a fine layer of red dirt and small splatters of dried blood that fade in and out of existence as they move into and away from the light. His usually perfect long silvery hair is out of place and disheveled, bits of dirt and blood starkly evident against its natural shine and color. The most frightening aspect is that his eyes seem to glow even more brightly as dark bags are forming from extended periods without sleep ring around them, giving them an almost bruised effect.

His overall appearance is so frightening to Cloud that the small neko quickly ducks behind Zack and only leans out from behind him ever so slightly to try to see if this is truly a man before him, or a demon that is there to destroy him.

Sephiroth looks wearily out at Angeal, a small smile twitching at his pale lips. "My friend, you seem to have caught me at a bad time. The flight back took longer than expected so I have yet to collect myself." He pauses for a moment as if contemplating something that he may have overlooked. "If you are looking for Genesis, I am afraid that now might not be the best time for him either. He has currently taken up residence in the spare bedroom and has give me specific orders not to let anyone disturb him for the next several hours while he gets his beauty rest."

Angeal gives a small chortle. "As amusing and tempting as that sounds, I'm afraid I have other business here, with the two of you actually." Sephiroth gives him a look that says to continue. "Apparently Director Lazard believes that the two of you should be taking more responsibility for your actions, especially when it comes to the distruction of Shinra property. So he has decided to give the two of you a new responsibility so you have less time to cause as much distruction as you have been."

He looks down and upon noticing Cloud still trying to peak around Zack, he silently waves Zack to move closer to him so that he can move away from Cloud and give Sephiroth a better idea about what he is talking about. When Zack moves away, Sephiroth's eyes are immediately drawn towards the small neko who is now looking up at him, his bright blue eyes filled with uncertainty and the fear of a cornered animal.

"A neko?" Sephiroth looks closer, "And a rather young one at that." He turns back to Angeal. "Does the Director know what his is doing? Who knows what will happen once Genesis catches sight of him? He will be dressed in all manner of things and treated like a doll before a day is out." He sees in Angeal's eyes that this is indeed no joke. "The director knows that both Genesis and I are off on missions frequently, he cannot honestly expect us to take it with us."

"The Director expects no such thing I can assure you. If the two of you are gone on a mission then it has already been arranged that Cloud can stay with Zack and I, and if we are unavailable he can stay with Kunsel for a while. He may only be a Second Class, but he is in charge of training the new cadets, and not only that, but he also takes care of the neko that was given to the cadets as a mascot a couple of years back. That neko gets along just fine with Zack, so I'm sure he would have no issues with Cloud for a night or two."

Sephiroth sighs and runs a pale hand over his eyes. "You are not helping us get out of this, are you."

Angeal simply smiles and holds out the leash for Sephiroth to take. "Nope, Zack is too attached to him already to send him back now." He takes another good look at his exhausted friend. "If you want, I have to leave on a short mission today so Zack will be under Kunsel's care until I return. I can always bring Cloud down there as well so that you and Genesis can get some finally get some rest."

Sephiroth looks between Angeal and Cloud for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of each potential choice, noting how the blond neko is edging back towards Zack. "Go ahead and take him with your neko. Once Genesis and I have rested we will collect him as to not trouble the Second Class anymore than necessary."

Angeal simply smiles, closing his hand around the leash. "They should be down in one of the cadet training rooms when one of you are ready to come and get him." And with that he nods his goodbye to Sephiroth and turns to head back down the hall, both of the nekos trailing behind him.

Sephiroth takes one last look at the blond neko before turning and closing the door behind him, ready to finally rest after this last mission.

….

A few minutes later, Zack is practically pulling at his leash as they near the cadet training rooms, eager to see two of his other friends. Once they find the correct training room, Angeal unhooks both of their leashes and removes their harnesses. He lets them readjust to being out of them before leading them over to the Second Class that has been watching them from behind his standard issue helmet.

"It seems that the cadets must not be giving you too much trouble at the moment." The masked man simply salutes and leans down to rustle Zack's hair, much to the raven neko's displeasure. "If it isn't too much trouble, there is an extra for you to watch today." He gently nudges Cloud to take a step forward. "The Director recently decided to give Genesis and Sephiroth more responsibility by having them care for this neko. But seeing as how they just arrived back from a mission, neither of them is currently in a state to be watching after him, so is it alright with you if he stays with Zack and Leon while you work on your lessons?"

Angeal can practically hear the smile in Kunsel's voice. "It's not problem. Just make sure to leave their harnesses and leashes by the door incase I need to leave during today's lesson." Angeal nods his thanks before turning to leave, making sure to leave the requested items by the door to the training room.

Kunsel then takes a moment to slowly offer his hand out to Cloud. "Hey there. I hear your name is Cloud. I'm Kunsel, and I guess I'll be the one to make sure that you don't get into too much trouble today." Cloud carefully reaches out one of his own hands and places it on Kunsel's, giving is a slight shake.

Satisfied with this progress, Kunsel turns to Zack. "Now, why don't you go on and find Leon and introduce Cloud to him. I heard someone mention earlier that he's trying to catch a few winks of sleep near the top of one of the bleachers."

Zack's face lights up at this, a small mischievous smile beginning to come into being. Trying not to waste any more time, Zack grabs Cloud's hand takes off across the gym heading directly to the bleachers. Once they reach the bleachers, Zack turns around and takes off his shoes and gestures for Cloud to do the same. After that, the two of them begin to climb upward, carefully looking for the other neko that is rumored to be up there.

When Zack manages to catch a glimpse of the other neko, he turns to Cloud and shushes him before crouching low in the bleacher behind the sleeping neko and begins to crawl forward, his slender tail twitching in anticipation. Cloud watches Zack for a moment before shrugging to himself and walking after him, the stuffed chocobo still held securely in his arms.

When Zack feel he is close enough, he quickly pounces on the nearly full-grown neko resting on the bleachers. However, he has failed to notice that the bigger neko has been watching him out of a half closed eye, and has readied a counter attack.

Once Zack pounces at the larger neko, the brunette neko slips down to the next level and watches as Zack flies past him, overcorrecting and landing on all fours two more levels down. After making sure that Zack has landed, the larger neko crawls back up onto his previous spot and lies on his back across the bleachers, apparently not even bothered by the others antics.

He closes his eyes for a moment willing sleep to come back to him, but only for a moment, as he senses something much smaller than Zack crawling towards him. He waits until whatever it is has stopped moving for a few moments before he opens his eyes.

He is greeted by the two brightest blue eyes he has ever seen. They hold such innocence and pain, and yet they seem to try to draw him in, to sink into their bright depths and into untold wonders beyond. Blinking repeatedly, Leon looks up once again and forces himself to take in more of this newcomer than just their eyes. And when he does, he is surprised by the neko he finds staring back at him.

To find a wild ancestor anymore is incredibly rare, especially one that has had a mako crystal forced upon them. As he takes in the small size of the neko he cannot help but fell a twinge of pity for the poor child, knowing that if that crystal is ever removed the pain will incredibly intense. And not only that, but one thing that the humans have failed to note as they tamper with nature, when the mako crystal is removed the bones of a neko can become much weaker as they are forced to shift and grow rapidly after being held stable for so long. If the crystal is kept in place for too long before being removed, the bones can eventually become like glass, easily breakable and nearly impossible to set right again.

He lets his gaze fall on the tags and a sense of dread fills him. Already 10 years have passed for this poor soul before him. 10 years at the hands of humans who refuse to respect the laws of nature and force his kind to suffer for it. He knows that the mako crystal need to be removed as soon as possible so that the damage will not be too terrible and the pain will be as lessened as possible. Unfortunately, he knows that he does not have the means to do that himself, not having the necessary key to unlock the collar, or the necessary tools to cut it off.

The longer he observes the wild ancestor, the more one word keeps creeping around the subconscious of his mind, _cloud_. Why this one word is there, he has no idea, but he does know that it is possible that it is there for a reason so he decides to give it a shot. He whispers, "Cloud."

The small neko looks a bit surprised, but at the same time waves of tension seem to roll off of him, letting him relax as he continues to stare back at Leon. After a moment he opens his small mouth and his voice squeaks out, "Leon."

A feeling of contentment settles over Leon with that one word. Not wanting to worry about it or question why, he simply lets the content feeling settle peacefully over him.

After a few more minutes of staring, Cloud backs away from Leon and lies down on the bench beside him, and the two fall asleep within minutes.

About an hour later, Zack comes back up the bleacher after watching the cadets for a bit. When he gets up to where he remembers leaving Cloud with Leon, he lets himself smile at the two sound asleep next to each other.

Deciding that he does not want to be left out, he quickly finishes climbing up the bleachers and walks over to where Cloud and Leon are. He observes them again for a moment before reaching down to pick up Cloud and place him on top of Leon's stomach while he walks back and climbs onto the warm spot Cloud left behind.

….

Leon is startled from his sleep by the heavy doors of the training room being thrown open and a rather obnoxious Crimson Commander is making his presence known by loudly quoting _Loveless_ once again. The cadets begin to quickly shuffle into a line and salute their higher up while he ignores them as though they don't even exist and instead makes his way over to Kunsel.

The two talk briefly before Kunsel points to the risers where the three nekos have been napping. A sense of dread fills Leon as he quickly deduces why the Commander would be here of all places, a place where those he feel are beneath him come to learn and train to become just like him. That man has come for Cloud, something that the very fiber of Leon's being wants him to deny him and struggle against. But in the end, he knows that Cloud will not be harmed by this human, treated as though nothing more than a pet or a doll, but still unharmed and that is what matters as the small neko still appears to be so fragile and defenseless.

As the Commander begins to approach the row they have been sleeping on, Leon stands with a still sleeping Cloud held securely in his arms. Zack also stands a well, although he still seems a bit sleepy and does not seem to know exactly what is going on.

When the Commander enters the row, his attention is strictly on Cloud, and his eyes light up at the sight of the sleeping neko. He glides forward and takes a closer look at Cloud before reaching out to grab him out of Leon's arms.

At first Leon resists the Commander's pulling at Cloud, but at the same time he knows that now is not the time for this battle, and he reluctantly releases the small neko. The Commander smirks at him, knowing that Leon must be raging at him internally, and he is right about that.

Leon makes sure to stand as tall and proud as he can, staring directly into the Commander's eyes, challenging him to push things too far, for he knows that this man would like nothing more than to see the rest of his kind forced to be nothing more than pets and playthings for society to do what they will with them. He uses all of his abnormally tall neko height to try to look try to force the Commander to look him in the eye and challenge him, but the taller human seems to laugh at Leon's attempt to try and appear threatening.

Now that Cloud is in his arms, Genesis takes a moment to get a better look at him and read his tags. A smile shines across his face and he hold Cloud high in the air for a moment, unintentionally shaking him awake. "Cloud, you are truly a gift of the goddess." He lowers his arms and holds Cloud close as he descends from the bleachers and exits the room, not bothering to pick up his harness and leash on the way out.

Once the two of them have left, Leon is left staring at the doors as if hoping that the small neko would come running back into the room. Zack on the other hand simply looks up at Leon and sighs before going back to his warm spot on the metal bleachers and begins to settle back in to resume his nap.

….

At the end of the day, once all of the cadets have left the training room and have headed off towards the chow hall, and Zack has been picked up by Angeal to be off who knows where for the few days, Leon finally makes his way down from the bleachers. After that he helps Kunsel make sure that all of the training equipment has been stowed correctly before helping give the room one last look over to make sure that nothing was left behind from any of the cadets.

Once that is done the two of them exit the room and make sure that it is locked up for the next day. As they walk through the halls to the small apartment that the two of them live in during the evening hours, Kunsel speaks. "You like him don't you?" Leon pretends not to hear him. "I'll admit that the little guys is kind of cute, but you, you were acting like an overprotective parent up there once the Commander came in."

Seeing that he isn't going to get a response out of Leon, he tries a different tactic. "So how long do you think before the Commander tries to get him in a dress. I vote two weeks myself."

Leon rolls his eyes, knowing what Kunsel is doing, but unable to resist. "One week."

* * *

_Well there you have it, the next chapter of Rise and potentially the last chapter for this week. We'll see, work depending and all._

_Please remember to support your local author by __leaving a comment, question, or review below!_


	3. The Beginnings of Change

_Well that took a day longer than expected, but oh well, I finally got it done and now you can all read the new chapter! I hope you all enjoy._

_Just as a heads up, my work schedule is really crazy right now, so I probably won't be updating for most of a week, but I'm still trying for the 'at least one chapter a week' theory for this summer (excluding weeks that I am out of town or have no access to a computer)._

_I want to thank all of the wonderful people who have left __favorites, alerts, and reviews so far. You guys are great, thank you._

_And now onward to a new chapter!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own anything_

**_Warning:_**_ Chapter is a big jumpy timeline wise_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_One year later . . ._

Cloud wakes slowly from his slumber. For the first time in many days the pain he has been feeling deep in his bones finally seems to have ebbed away long enough for him to catch a few minutes of desperately needed sleep. The pain initially started to become noticeable back while he was still at the kennel, but has only intensified since coming to Midgar.

And although he hasn't told anyone, or outwardly displayed how painful simply moving any part of himself is, he can tell that those around him are starting to take notice. Genesis has started to calm down when it comes to wanting to dress him up in some outlandish things, and has been much more reasonable in taking a hint when Cloud tells him to stop doing something, especially if it hurts. Sephiroth has been unconsciously moving things and bringing some necessary things down to Cloud's height, rather than just letting him climb up on other things to reach what he needs or wants.

As for Angeal, well Cloud has not seen that much of Angeal, not since Zack disappeared a few months back. After Angeal had come back from one of his longer missions, he and Zack pretty much kept to themselves in their apartment, but when he saw them again a few days later, Zack seemed exhausted, but fairly normal. Well as normal as he could be since he was now just slightly taller than Leon.

Seeing his first friend so big had disturbed Cloud a bit. He knows and understands that like everyone else, nekos are supposed to grow as well, but he cannot understand why he remains so small compared to everyone else around him.

The worst thing about Zack finally growing was that it was only one day later while Cloud, Zack, and Leon were watching the cadets in the training room that the Turks came. It all happened so fast that even now Cloud has doubts as too what really happened that day. All he remembers was Zack seeming somewhat less energetic than usual, that and for some reason he kept trying to hold Cloud closer than usual.

The Turks came in with no warning, there were three of them, the blond woman who seemed all business and looked annoyed to be there. Then there were they two males; the tall dark skinned one was silent through the whole thing, though he kept throwing cautious looks at the smaller red headed male. That one seemed to be the odd one out in the group, he looked rather sad to be there, as though resigning himself to something. His movements were stiff and a bit uncoordinated and for some reason he had multiple bandages wrapped around his head, though there were no obvious injuries.

The three climbed the bleachers and once they were facing the group of nekos the woman had demanded that Zack follow them. Zack had hesitated for a moment before setting Cloud down and patting his head while telling him to behave. He had then shared some type of look knowing with Leon before turning his back on them and walking silently towards the Turks.

Before the Turks left, the red head had turned around and gave Leon a sad look. To most people they would not have noticed it but Cloud did and he found it a bit odd, but he also quickly disregarded it as a feeling settled over him, one telling him that he may never see Zack again.

Disturbed by that feeling, Cloud had started to run after Zack, calling his name. He only made it a few steps before Leon caught him and lifted him up, preventing him from going after Zack. He had wiggled and squirmed, even daring to bite and scratch at Leon in an attempt to go after his friend, but nothing made Zack turn back. No amount of yelling or crying could stop him.

In that moment, Cloud felt a part of his heart be torn away. It is a wound that has not yet healed, even to this day.

Cloud sighs as he painfully drags himself into a sitting position, a slight sheen of sweat appearing with his efforts. He takes a moment to regain his composure before crawling out of the oversized dog bed that has served as his own bed for the last year. Initially Genesis had insisted that Cloud sleep with one of his two caregivers at night, but it was quickly discovered that Cloud was often accidently kicked out of the bed and with his height he did not have the means to get back up there resulting in many nights spent on the floor. Now Cloud has the large overstuffed dog bed that is more comfortable than most people would think, and with it in the corner of the living room of whomever's apartment he is staying at that night, it is one thing that is a constant with the moving between the two First Class's apartments.

Once he manages to pull himself away from the comfortable bed he wanders through the apartment, giving himself a moment to think about where exactly he is. He remembers that late the night before Genesis had been called away for urgent mission to an unknown location, and sometime in the early hours of the morning he had been dropped off at Sephiroth's apartment. After realizing that, Cloud decides on a destination and hurries to the guest bathroom that is located near the kitchen.

After a quick trip into the bathroom, and the time to put the stepstool that is in there for him to be able to use the sink back in a corner and out of the way, Cloud makes his way into the kitchen where he can hear Sephiroth working on making breakfast.

Once he enters, Sephiroth turns around and stares at him for a moment, as if searching for something off about the small neko. And when he does not find anything obvious, he turns back to the eggs that he was cooking previously. When Sephiroth turns his back, Cloud wanders over to the table and carefully works utilizing the rungs on the bottom of the tall stool to climb up so that he can sit at the table with is green eyed master for breakfast.

When he is nearly at the top his grip falters as a wave of pain that is stronger than normal goes through him. He looses his grip and manages to fall the few short feet to the ground, not having enough time to twist around to land on his feet, he manages to land on his lower back and tail before his head flies back and hits the solid wood floor.

Sephiroth turns around at the noise, and seeing Cloud's head bounce off the floor, he rushes over and gently picks Cloud up and sets him on the chair that he had been trying to climb. He silently feels Cloud's head to make sure that there is no bleeding before he leaves Cloud for a moment to get some ice from the freezer to place on the bump that he felt developing. He hands Cloud the ice and lets him place it where it hurts the most before turning back to their breakfast which is now starting to burn.

After breakfast is done and the dishes cleaned and put away, Sephiroth checks Cloud's head once again before attaching a leash to his collar and beginning the now familiar path to the cadet training rooms.

….

For the last few months Leon has been having an internal debate with himself. He had initially planned to have left Midgar far behind several months ago, having had a solid plan worked out to get himself and Zack out of the city unnoticed. But that all changed when Cloud appeared. Trying to escape undetected with one neko affected by a mako crystal was going to be a challenge as it was, but with two it would be impossible, especially with Cloud being as small as he is. And there was no thought about leaving either one of them behind. So Leon decided to try to come up with another plan and go from there, unfortunately things have not worked out in his favor.

With Zack now grown and hidden deep somewhere within Shinra, Leon feels the weight of his loss on his shoulders, feeling as though he should have been able to do something to keep him from having to suffer at the hands of Shinra. But now, it is too late to change anything.

Besides, he still has to worry about getting Cloud out of Midgar as well. While Leon has had several ideas on how to go about it, there is one thing that has been stopping him from taking action, the fact that Cloud has evidently been in a large amount of pain as of late and the pain does not seem to be going away, in fact it seems to be getting steadily worse with each passing day.

Leon has seen this before and knows that there is only one reason for it; Cloud is starting to experience mako poisoning from the mako crystal in his collar. It is a rare occurrence, and he has only seen it a handful of times before, but he knows that the crystal must be removed quickly before it completely destroys Cloud from the inside out.

But there in lies the problem. Leon knows of a way to be able to leave the city as soon as tonight, but it would require Cloud to stay as he is for a while longer, putting him at risk. Not to mention the fact that the crystal would have to be removed while they travel to Hallow Bastion, but that would require them to find someplace safe to hide for a few days while Cloud grows into the size he is supposed to be. The alternative is to worry about getting the collar off of Cloud while in Midgar in a more stable environment and then leaving once he has adjusted better.

While both plans have pros and cons, they both have one major factor that makes them more and more unlikely to succeed. Time.

Time is not something that Leon has a lot of, and it is something that he desperately needs. That is why he is now debating if he should take some type of action today, or if it would be wiser to wait until a later time.

Leon is pulled back from his musings as Kunsel comes up behind him and starts rustling his hair out of place, laughing the whole while. "You're doing it again." Leon raises an eyebrow at him. "Ever since Zack left you've been acting like an overprotective parent to Cloud whenever the two of you are together. You need to lighten up a bit. Sure he's small and acts childish, but when you consider the fact that he's really only a couple of years younger than you, it's a bit funny to watch."

Leon gives Kunsel a blank look. He knows that the human is right, that for no real reason he has the urge to constantly be around Cloud, to protect him even if there is nothing to protect him from. That is his greatest shortcoming about this whole decision. He wants to do what is best for both him and Cloud, the problem is that he will have to cause Cloud great amounts of physical, and possibly even mental pain to be able to achieve his ultimate goal.

"Oh come on Leon, it was just a simple observation. It's not like I meant anything by it." Kunsel laughs and messes up Leon's hair even further before waving the neko towards the door. "After all, it's kind of cute."

That is the last straw, Leon huffs past the Second Class and snarls under his breath, "I am not overprotective."

….

When Sephiroth leads Cloud into the training room, Cloud is surprised to discover that they are the first ones there today. Usually Kunsel and Leon are there by now, making sure that nothing slipped out of place since they locked up the night before, but they seem to be running a bit later than usual today. However, Sephiroth proceeds to go about their usual course of action as though nothing is out of place.

He unhooks the leash and picks up Cloud and looks him directly in the eye, ready to give an order that he has given Cloud in the past. "Stay."

One simple order, but one that Cloud has been hearing for the better part of a year and has no inclination to disobey, knowing from his few acts of rebellion that he does not want to incur the wrath of his master.

Satisfied that his order has been heard and will ultimately be obeyed as usual, Sephiroth places Cloud back on the ground and begins to exit the room. When his hand moves to open the door, it flies open before him as Kunsel and Leon begin to enter the room.

Upon seeing Sephiroth, Kunsel salutes the General while Leon wanders past and goes to pick up Cloud, knowing that he will be unnoticed.

With Cloud in his arms, Leon slips behind the bleachers and once he is sure that no one is following them, he slips a hand into his pants pocket. From there he takes out the small syringe he has stored there, and looks to make sure that the needle is still covered before popping the cap off and quickly sliding the needle into the back of Cloud's neck.

He feels the small neko tense in his arms, small hot tears fall onto his shoulder not long after. After a minute, the tears slow down and eventually stop as Cloud becomes completely limp in Leon's arms.

Knowing that he is now on borrowed time, Leon sets Cloud down, and removes a vent cover that he has been working on loosening for the last few weeks as a possible means of escape. With that done, he picks up Cloud once again before crawling inside, making sure to replace the vent cover behind them.

For nearly an hour Leon climbs through the dirty vents before stopping at an opening. Once there he lays Cloud down on the metal bottom of the vent before pulling a small pocketknife from another pant pocket. With the small knife free, he gently lifts the edge of Cloud's collar and begins to try to saw through the material to remove it. It takes a while, but after a few minutes the blue collar breaks off and clatters onto the metal below.

Leon stills for a moment, straining his hearing to tell if anyone heard that or was coming to investigate. When nothing comes to his attention, Leon picks up the broken collar and slips off the mako crystal. He glares at it for a moment before letting it slip through the vent, taking satisfaction when he hears it clatter against the unknown ground below.

Taking nothing to chance, Leon picks up Cloud once again and begins his journey through the ventilation system once again, leaving the collar behind.

….

Hours later, Leon finally climbs out of the vents and into what appears to be a little used storage area. He leaves the vent open in the event that they need to make a quick escape, and quickly proceeds to burry them deeper into the maze of cluttered objects in the room.

After a bit of searching, he manages to find a place he deems well enough hidden, and clears off space on the floor for the two of them. When that is done, he lies down on the floor with Cloud, surprised to find shudders wracking his small frame.

Concerned, Leon places a hand on Cloud's forehead and pulls it back in shock. Cloud's temperature is far greater than it should be for a simple cold or illness. No, this heat is something that was supposed to work up gradually over the next few days. The heat that comes with the body reacting to the absence of the mako crystal has come far earlier than Leon has ever heard about.

He quickly gathers Cloud back into his arms, knowing that sometimes a familiar touch can help to ease the coming pain.

As the hours grow longer and continue on, the shaking does not cease, and already Leon can see some visible changes in Cloud. His once too big clothing is slowly starting to fit him properly and the fur of his tail is starting to puff out more than usual.

Feeling a twinge of guilt at the scene, Leon does something he rarely allows himself to do, and something he has never done since being brought to Midgar.

….

All Cloud can feel is pain. Pain that feels as if it is a pure molten substance that fills his entire being. It seems to tear him apart as slowly and painfully as possible, all while slowly building him back up again, all before repeating the same agonizing process.

In one brief moment, the pain seems to ease up for a moment, and Cloud takes the opportunity to use one of the few functions he seems to have regained for the moment. He opens his eyes.

He knows now that he is dead. Why else would a majestic lion be sleeping so soundly next to him with it's great paw draped so carelessly over him.

Though Cloud figures that if he is dead, it could always be worse. After all, the lion is very warm and seems to be taking part of the pain away.

But just as the relief is unexpected, it is also very short lived and Cloud is pulled back into the terrible pain once more.

The last thing he sees before being consumed by the fiery pain are the lions stormy gray eyes looking down at him.

….

When Leon sees Clouds startling blue eyes, even though it was just for a moment, a part of him somewhere very deep inside knows that Cloud will survive this and will come out of the haze of pain with few consequences. Though how Cloud will react to it is something that he is still unsure of.

But it is something that Leon feels that they both will know soon enough. After all, three days have past since he removed the mako crystal and they have yet to be found, though he knows that his luck will not hold out for too much longer.

While Cloud has been steadily growing, so much so that Leon had to remove his clothes that were becoming too small for him and wrap him in a blanket he found in amongst the clutter of the room, he knows that this is hardly the beginning and that this could go on for many more days. Days that they do not have.

Leon would love nothing more than to be able to take Cloud with him as he is now and escape the city, but once he finally awakes and stops growing, he will need medical attention, food, and time to orientate himself with his new body. Leon's goal was never to escape as they are now, but rather to free Cloud from the crystal before it killed him, and before someone could force another one on him.

He knows that the best thing he can do now is wait it out and let someone find them. After all, no one would want to risk angering the great General Sephiroth and the Crimson Commander by failing to find their lost pet.

His musings are cut short as he hears the sound of metal screaming against metal, as the doors to the storage room are pulled apart. Footsteps quickly fill the room, echoing and bouncing off the metal walls of the room. Voices ring as the men filling the room call to one another, hoping that someone has found what they are looking for so that they can return to their duties.

Leon lets the men find them, he lets them run into the area he has cleared and circle the two of them, their guns trained on him. He complies as he is told to get on his knees with his hands behind his head. He allows the humans to cuff his hands while another of their squad radios to someone else, informing them that both Cloud and Leon have been found. He watches as one of the men reaches to pick up Cloud, and when he pulls back his hand when he feels how hot the small neko is.

Leon gives a small smile of satisfaction when he hears the men radio for immediate medical attention for Cloud, knowing that what has been started cannot be stopped.

However, when the man reaches out to touch Cloud again, and the young neko releases a blood-curdling scream of pain, Leon snaps and tries to pull away from the soldiers that are attempting to hold him down. He thrashes and hisses at anyone who dares to approach Cloud.

His actions scare even himself, and when he suddenly feels a sharp pain at the back of his neck sending him to his knees and his vision into darkness, he cannot help but be thankful that he has been stopped before he managed to hurt anyone, especially Cloud.

* * *

_Sorry if this chapter seems a bit out of order or choppy, but I could not justify having a whole chapter about Zack's disappearance when it will be brought up again later._

_Again, it might be a week or so before a new chapter is ready, but I am still working on it so please don't worry._

_Thank you again for taking the time to read this story._

_Please remember to __support your local author by leaving a comment, question, or review below._


	4. What Will Happen Now

_Finally a day off of work! Roughly 50 hours in eight days (one of those being my last off day). Not bad at all. Though it explains why I'm so tired and haven't had too much time to work on this chapter until now._

_I do hope to get at least one more chapter out this week since I still have a few days off (not sure how that happened), if I am really lucky (which I'm normally not) I might even get two more done, but I'm not going to rush or press my luck._

_Thanks again to all of my wonderful reviewers and followers for sticking with me this far! I hope that I don't disappoint you._

_Now, onward so that we can get closer to important things in this story._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own anything. Still._

**_Warning:_**_ lots of talking and not a lot of action_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Less than an hour after the two nekos have been found, a Third Class presents the unconscious body of Cloud to General Sephiroth and Commander Rhapsodos. While the two First Class SOLDIERS would never outwardly display their worry and anxiety that has been building every since Cloud disappeared, they nevertheless thank the Third Class members for their hard work before dismissing back to their normal duties.

The two First Classes struggle to retain their composure as they walk back to Sephiroth's apartment, wondering and yet marveling over the changes that have already happened to their small neko in only a matter of two days. The small cub that could easily fit in their arms is now much larger in size, even larger than a normal neko with a mako crystal, and yet obviously still growing. But they are most concerned with the small pained noises that are occasionally escaping the growing neko. For while they take turns carrying Cloud, they know that even the slightest movement seems to be sending even more pain wracking through his small frame.

Not knowing what to do to ease the pain themselves, the two suddenly change course, going to the only person that they know to have had a neko go through the same changes. This course of action is one that they have had planned many months ago when Zack finally grew, but they had hoped to never take this course of action. They know what happens to nekos that Shinra suddenly desides are useful, and they do not want their Little Cloud to have to go through any of that. They do not want to have to be the ones to send him to his death.

That is why they are taking Cloud to Angeal instead of to any of the doctors or the labs.

When they arrive at the door to Angeal's apartment, they continue on with their original plan, though they are finding it harder to do so as Cloud's pain filled whimpers are becoming more pronounced and more frequent. Sephiroth holds Cloud close, the neko's head resting on his shoulder as Genesis knocks on Angeal's door, preparing words that will make his dearest friend understand and respect their decision to bring Cloud to him.

Several tense moments later, the click of the lock is heard and the door swings inward revealing a rather disheveled looking Angeal. For all general appearances not a hair seems out of place on the swordsman, but the sadness that dulls his eyes tells a different story, one of loss and a feeling that he has betrayed someone very close to him.

He looks out at his friends, expecting them to come and try to reassure him yet again that his decision was ultimately the right one, however, seeing that they brought a very different looking Cloud with them, quickly changes his mind on the matter. He swings the door open wider and gestures for them to enter quickly, before prying eyes learn too much and decide to act too quickly. They enter the sparsely furnished apartment without delay.

Once inside Sephiroth decides to forgo the formalities and nonessentials that Genesis has no doubt been preparing since arriving at the door. He looks Angeal in the eye, mako blue meeting dazzling green. "Can you help him?"

Blue eyes look away, uncertainty drifting through them as Angeal extends his arms out to take Cloud from Sephiroth and see what is happening himself. Upon feeling just how hot Cloud is, he quickly lays the neko out on his couch and loosens the blanket so that he is more room to move and more skin is exposed to the cool air. Knowing that time is of the essence, he lets himself go on autopilot and take on his stricter roll of a commander. "When is the last time he had anything to drink?" Unsure looks are his only answer from the other two. "Has he had anything for the pain?" The looks grow uncomfortable. "How long has he been like this, I need it down to the most accurate time possible."

Seeing that he will not be able to get any answers from the two who are supposed to be in charge of the neko on his couch, Angeal leaves them in their thoughts while he searches through the bathroom's medicine cabinet for any supplies he has leftover from when Zack went through the same experience. Once he has everything that he can find at the moment, he brings it out to the living room and gets to work trying to help Cloud through the pain.

"Gen, hold his head and make sure that he swallows at least some of this water." He hands over a small cup of cool water to the red haired Commander. "Sephiroth, I need you to take his arm and carefully inject these painkillers. They should ease the growing pains and keep his mind more at ease, at least for a few more hours." As the two of them set about their assigned tasks while murmuring words of encouragement to Cloud, Angeal sets up a simple IV unit and carefully inserts the small needle into the arm that is not the one in Sephiroth's hands. He tapes the needle in place before backing off and letting the neko's owners worry about him.

Suddenly Cloud begins to cough and sputter as Genesis stops trying to get him to drink something, and instead the neko promptly throws up the slim contents of his stomach, but still managing to expel a large amount of a blackish substance that has faint green glowing specks imbedded within it. While Sephiroth and Genesis work on trying to calm Cloud down and encourage him to drink something once he has stopped vomiting, especially now with his stomach being completely empty and his throat burned by the vomit, Angeal begins to try to clean the vomit off of his carpet, but stops when he finally understands what he is seeing.

"Mako." Though said under his breath, the other two turn to look at their friend, surprised by the word.

" 'Geal, what is it?" Genesis stops the circles he was rubbing on Cloud's back and turns back to his long time friend. "What has mako got to do with any of this?"

Sephiroth's feline eyes practically become slits. "Mako poisoning. That is what is wrong with him."

Angeal gives a slight nod of the head. "It appears so, and it would make sense. With the mako crystal in his collar he would be under constant exposure, though I never thought that it would be enough to cause mako poisoning. I've seen it happen with some of the Third Classes when they start their rounds of mako injections, but I've never seen it in a neko before."

"You said that you've seen it before, so that must mean that it's only temporary and something that we can just wait out with time." Genesis allows some hope to be brought into the situation.

"But time is something that we do not have. No doubt by now the Director has been informed of the situation and has already given the order for Cloud to be taken by the Turks at any given moment." Sephiroth gravely reminds his comrade, knowing that even if everything turns out for now, the reality that Cloud will be leaving them soon is still something to consider.

"Well damn the Turks, it's not like anyone Cloud's size could really do anything worth while in Shinra anyway once this is all over. He just doesn't have the nature for it."

"Genesis," Angeal's voice has taken on a softer, more pained tone. "The Turks would have no problems with taking someone as innocent as Cloud and turning them into an unrecognizable person. You seem to forget that nekos are extremely smart and adaptable, making them excellent Turks if trained correctly."

Seeing Genesis's confused look, Sephiroth elaborates, his voice steady and even despite the circumstances. "Nearly half of all Turks in Shinra are nekos. Some are found wandering the streets, some are taken in like Cloud will be and stay within that group, and others are those taken in by Shinra as Midgar expands it's lands. They all go through the same training as all of the humans who are also in the Turk program, but once they complete it, their past is erased and they have no choice but to stay loyal to the Turks, the only place that will keep them like that."

"Like what Seph? What could possibly be so bad that they have to hide what they are? We work around Turks all of the time, and I've never seen a neko among their numbers."

Sephiroth's eyes become flat and he practically snarls the answer. "They steal their very identity by assuring that even if they tried to leave, even their own kind will never take them in. They amputate their tails and crop their ears close to their skulls so that all evidence will be covered up naturally by their hair. The changes they inflict greatly diminish their hearing to that of the lesser human level, and without a tail their balance becomes off and they often have difficulties simply walking down a hallway. Even in what little neko culture survives today these changes are still considered to be the ultimate disgrace and no one in their right mind would allow a neko like that to be seen near them. For usually anything like that was traditionally reserved for traitors and only the worst kind of criminals."

"My gods that's terrible! And to think that they would do something like that to Cloud." Genesis pulls Cloud onto his lap and holds the now silent neko close to him. "There must be something we can do to prevent that from happening to him. For he is beloved by the goddess and I will not see him be treated as anything less."

Angeal breaks in, his voice struggling to hold back his emotions as Zack comes to the forefront of his mind. "Unfortunately you do not have a say in what happens to this neko. The director will have his say and that will be that. No amount of convincing him otherwise will work. Believe me, I've tried, oh Gaia I've tried. But even the Director has those he has to answer to and it is ultimately out of his hands."

"But we still have a chance, I'm sure that if we plead our case just right, even the Director will be able to make an exception in this case. Or if all else fails, isn't Rufus Shinra supposed to be dropping by for a visit soon? I'm sure that an all clear from the two of them should be more than enough for something so trivial as this."

Angeal sighs, knowing that is friend does not want to face the facts, and is trying to make it all seem less serious than it really is. "If you want to try, go ahead Genesis, but I can't guarantee anything."

Silence settles between the three, no one wanting to say anything that might make the situation seem worse, but not wanting to give false hope either. The only sound that fills the room is the now steady, but slightly labored breathing coming from Cloud as he sleeps through the transformation thanks to the painkillers from Angeal.

One question burns in the back of Angeal's mind, one that he's not sure if he wants to hear the answer to or not. But in the end, he feels as though the answer might prove to be of some importance. "If I might ask, why did you two decided to remove his collar in the first place?"

"We did not remove the collar, the thought had honestly never crossed either of our minds that I am aware of. Rather it was that neko that is with the cadets." Sephiroth's tone is rather harsh and judging, as though he is restraining himself from doing some type of damage to said neko.

"Leon? You mean to tell me that the laziest neko around here is the one that took the collar off without anyone noticing?" Angeal is surprised and a bit amused at this. He knew that that neko must be more capable than he would leave people to think, but to pull of something like this is truly an accomplishment.

"Yes, apparently this 'Leon' took the two of them into the ventilation system using a vent behind the bleachers in the training room. Somewhere along the way he managed to cut through the collar, supposedly with the small knife that was found on his person. Where the collar is now we have no idea, but sometime after that they ended up in the storage room in one of the lower levels. In all somewhere in those two days that they were missing the collar came off, and the ended up in that storage room for an undetermined amount of time before being found and brought back. By the time that Cloud was returned, he had already grown considerably in height. And that is when Genesis and I left to find you." Sephiroth's answer is slim and precise considering that his words are biting.

Angeal considers those words for a moment before picking out a piece of missing information. "Did Leon ever say why exactly he took that collar off? Obviously he went through great lengths simply to get them into that storage room, but why did he stop there? If he got them that far without being detected, then what was stopping him from leaving all together?"

Genesis rolls his eyes. "Of course he didn't say anything. What more could he possibly confess to than what we already know happened. For all we know that storage room was a miscalculation on his part and that is why they didn't get out, or maybe he's just a neko who doesn't know anything and got lucky like the rest of them seem to do. The only thing that matters is that Cloud is back now, but because of that mongrel that is all going to change in a matter of days."

Angeal raises his hands in defeat for the moment, knowing that that fiery tone that Genesis is using is sure to escalate and his temper with it. And that is not something that any of them want to deal with at the moment.

He turns his attention back to Cloud whose face is beginning to contort with pain again. He wants to help the young neko, much like how he wanted to help Zack when he made the same face all those months ago, but he knows that there is simply nothing more that they can do for now besides wait and see. However, he does remind himself that if the mako poisoning becomes worse, he will have to go against his moral standing and convince Sephiroth and Genesis to bring him to a doctor so that he can get the treatment he truly needs.

He knows that by doing that he risks exposing the neko to the likes of Hojo down in the labs, but he knows that it is a risk that they may have to take.

….

Near the end of the week Cloud finally seems to have stopped growing. While he is still significantly larger than he was before, he is still a bit small compared to most nekos. When standing he might just be tall enough to have the top of his head rest just above Leon's chin, but that is not including his spiky hair which seems to have grown only in proportion to his new height and nothing extra. The change is simply astounding, and though he still sleeps, his entire life will change the moment he wakes.

Knowing that Cloud could wake at any moment, Sephiroth chooses to leave his side for a moment to go and ask a question that has been bothering him ever since Angeal had mentioned it. Why exactly did the other neko take off Cloud's collar and then seemingly fail to escape once that part was done?

To ease his mind, Sephiroth ventures down to the detention cell where the neko has been kept since the incident. With nothing to adequately charge him with, and with his current position within Shinra, there is nothing more that can be done to Leon at the moment.

When the door to the cell is opened, Sephiroth is unsurprised to find the neko stretched out as far as he can be on the small cot. Even though he has heard the door, Leon is still turned on his side so that he is facing the wall and his tail is falling towards the floor, the extra fuzzy tip resting just above it.

Sephiroth stares at him for a moment before choosing to speak. "Why did you take the collar off of Cloud? Since you are sure to know how the system works by now, I am sure that you know what will happen now that you have removed it. So I will ask you, why did you take it off?"

For a moment there is no reply, but then a very quiet voice manages to say, "Because it was killing him. The crystal was giving him mako poisoning, and if it had remained on any longer it would have killed him."

"Then why did you not tell anyone about it. Surely Kunsel would have listened to you and then this whole mess could have been avoided."

Silence is his only answer, and after a minute, Sephiroth accepts it and leaves the room. He calmly but quickly makes his way through the hallways hoping to make it back to Angeal's apartment before Cloud wakes up.

When he enters he sees Genesis hovering around the blond neko as the tip of his tail begins to twitch on the floor. Sephiroth walks closer, not wanting to miss the moment that Cloud awakes, but also not wanting to be too close as to startle the neko as Genesis seem intent on doing.

After what seems like forever, Cloud's eyelids begin to flutter and eventually his eyes open, lighting up the room with their dazzling blue that is now a shade darker and flecked with mako green.

He looks around for a moment, a small crease forming on his brow as he tries to figure out where he is. But after seeing his two masters there, Cloud uses his very scratchy voice to ask, "What happened?"

* * *

_Alright well one major thing has happened, and now more things can happen!_

_Well it seems that my local storm is calming for the moment, so I should probably leave this alone for now._

_Please remember to support your local author by leaving a comment, question, or review below!_


	5. Fate

_Well hello again. I know that this is out a bit later than planned, but at least it is out now and still keeping with the chapter a week at the minimum plan. _

_I can't say for sure if I'll get another chapter out this week, but I will next week for sure.  
_

_I guess I'll give a heads up, if I randomly disappear for a couple of weeks it is because I'm in hiding. See I sort of set two of my friends up on a blind date for later this week, and I have a feeling that if it doesn't go well they will retaliate and I will be living very quietly and under a rock for a few days until it blows over. So I will come back eventually, but maybe not right away if things go badly for them._

_Anyway, enough with this randomness, and on to the chapter!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ If I owned any part of this I don't think that I would still be living with my parents._

**_Warning:_**_ Nothing sever_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The next few days for Cloud are filled with the task of having to reacquaint himself with the world around him, as well as how to move his now much larger body in that same space. While everything is the same, it is also completely different for the blond neko. While the rooms and setting are still very familiar, the fact that he is seeing and experiencing it from a very different perspective is what throws off the seeming normality the most.

No longer does he have to stand on his tiptoes to reach something on the counter, or need assistance to get in and out of the bathtub. Changes that vastly improve his ability to be independent and take care of himself, but for every improvement, there seem to be some things that have changed negatively.

Things breaking or being scratched are now a common occurrence for Cloud, though they never intended and are only accidents. With the sudden growth spurt, Cloud has to relearn even some of the most basic functions and movements that he could have done without a second thought before. While he used to never let his claws come out, he now has a very hard time retracting them, even with consciously thinking about it. More than once he has managed to scratch himself or even those around him with no intention to do so.

The other important problematic change for Cloud is his tail. Before there was not much it could get into or knock over, but now with it having grown with the rest of him, the fluffy black tip rests just barely above the ground, but only when it is still. Like a newborn cub, Cloud once again has to learn to control his tail and keep it from knocking things over, or getting caught in things. For him, this is very frustrating since it used to be something he already had mastered long ago, but now, many of those important parts of his muscle memory seems to be failing him, leaving him feeling much like an oversized cub.

An oversized cub is very much how Cloud is seen by his owners. For Genesis it is a constant struggle for him to accept that this much larger being is the same neko as his Little Cloud. While the physical size is vastly different, many of his physical features have stayed the same, only more fitting and proportionate for his larger body. However, since he grew so much at once, his senses have become overly sensitive and that is what Genesis struggles to accept the most.

Gone are the days where he could randomly pick up Cloud and snuggle him close, now even so much as a light touch can send waves of lasting pain and uneasiness rippling through the blond neko. Though the oversensitivity seems to be going down as these last few days have progressed, Cloud still holds an underlying fear that the pain will return, and that is something that Genesis does not want him to have to fear, but his lack of knowledge of how to ease it in this situation like this does not help his frustration.

Sephiroth has also been trying to help Cloud through this adjusting period, though he is much more subtle about it. Since they have not risked taking Cloud out of Angeal's apartment in the event that the Turks should find him and take him away before Genesis can try his appeal with Rufus Shinra, the surroundings and experiences for Cloud to adjust to have been severely limited. So in order to try to prepare Cloud as best as he can, he has moved things around and sent Cloud to find things in various spots and positions around the apartment so that Cloud has to regain his fine motor skills and coordination to accomplish the tasks at hand. And while to some it may seem cruel to have Cloud perform these tasks, the small improvements that they bring make it all worth the while both for Sephiroth and for Cloud who realizes and understands what Sephiroth is trying to do for him.

Angeal has for the most part, tried to let Genesis and Sephiroth work with Cloud and keep him close for as long as they can, for deep down they all know that it will not last for long, and that at any time there could be a knock at the door that shatters the world they have built around each other in the last year. The best he can do without interfering with the efforts of his friends is to give Cloud some simple, but useful items to help him further with his readjustment. For this Angeal gives Cloud some of the cloths that he had originally bought for Zack, but since the black haired neko has been gone for awhile now, it seems only fitting that some of the things he left behind would go to a good friend of his. Though the clothes are a bit big on Cloud, it is far better than having him wander around in a blanket, at least until they can find more fitting clothes for him.

He also gives Cloud something that is rather hard for him to part with. The collar that Zack was wearing on the day that the Turks took him away. It was the only thing that they gave back to him, and yet it seems to seal Zack's fate all the more. But Angeal feels that while it may seem to be nothing of consequence to anyone else, he knows that Cloud will cherish the memories that accompany the collar just as much as he does.

But throughout all of the teaching, relearning, and growing, the fact that Cloud's ultimate fate is still unknown hangs heavily in the air. The meeting with Rufus Shinra is a last ditch effort for the General and his Commander to keep the neko they have grown to love, and no one can tell how it will go. If they will be able to keep Cloud, or if he will disappear just like all of the other nekos in Shinra.

….

When the time finally comes to talk to Rufus Shinra the tension and anxiety in the air is so overwhelming that it makes Cloud feel sick to his stomach. While he does not completely understand why they are going to see someone that seems to be so important, he does know that his impending future will be decided today.

Either he will get to stay with his current masters, or he will be leaving them. That is all there is to it. No other options, or decisions. Only one or the other. But either way, his life is about to change drastically in a very short period of time.

As they stand just outside the seemingly unintimidating steel door that is the last thing standing between his owners and this Rufus Shinra, Cloud begins to shake with dread. He feels an arm snag around his waist and gently pull him over to Genesis who holds him close and mummers words of encouragement in his sensitive ears.

When the door slides open Genesis releases Cloud and straightens his composure, making sure to stand tall and to have his nose just slightly in the air to make those around him feel as though they are beneath him. Sephiroth places a comforting hand at the base of Cloud's tail and calmly guides him into the room behind Genesis.

It is clear when they enter that they have interrupted a serious manner. While Rufus Shinra sits behind a glass desk with two Turks on either side of him, Leon is in a chair opposite him, with two Turks on either side of him as well, only those two each have a hand on his shoulders as if to make sure he stays in that chair. In a corner away from this standoff is Director Lazard watching over the entire scene.

When they trio enters the room, all eyes turn to them, instantly making Cloud even more uncomfortable than he already was. Each pair of eyes relays different emotions and thoughts at the sight of the trio, but only one pair is directed solely on Cloud. Those stormy gray eyes seem to drink in every inch of his being, not stopping until their eyes meet and Cloud looks away, not wanting to face the neko who is responsible for his being there today.

Even though he has turned away, Cloud can still feel those eyes on him as Rufus Shinra steps out from behind the glass desk, his dark mako colored eyes alight and a bright smile on his face.

"General Sephiroth, it seems you and your Commander have arrived much earlier than you were told to. And while it is good practice to arrive on time, in this case it seems that you are a bit too early." Sephiroth and Genesis share a quick confused look before turning back to Rufus. "But since you are already here, I'm sure that the Director has no desire to withhold you from your missions any longer than need be."

At those words Director Lazard steps forward with two manila envelops. He nods to the General and Commander before gesturing for them to leave the office first so that their business might be conducted elsewhere.

As they turn to leave, an arm reaches out and stops Sephiroth. When he turns to meet the gaze of the blond woman who is blocking his path, she simply holds out her arm for Cloud's leash, indicating that now is the time of parting for the three.

There is no time to say their goodbyes and with Genesis already out in the hallway, Sephiroth hands the slim black leash to Elena. He turns to Cloud and simply pets his soft pointed hair before leaning over and whispering one last command in his ear.

"Stay."

Cloud's eyes grow wide with fear at that simple command as Sephiroth pulls away. Cloud watches his silver haired master leave and his heart shatters when the General fails to look back, but instead heads out the door to regroup with Genesis and the Director.

"So your name is Cloud." Cloud turns around to find himself face to face with Rufus Shinra. His blue eyes widen and his fluffy tail begins to tightly wrap itself around his leg, trying to still its quivering. A hand reaches up and begins to stroke his hair much like Sephiroth had done just minutes before, and Cloud fails to suppress a slight fearful whimper.

"Hush, there is on need to fear me, for you Cloud are much to precious to fear my decision for your fate." The hand trails down Cloud's cheek before taking a slight hold of Cloud's jaw, lifting his head so that the two of them can see eye to eye. "You needn't have to worry about your future any longer my little snow leopard. For you have a chance to rise to where others have not."

Cloud's fear overrides his rational thinking and tries to jerk his head back, but the grip on his jaw tightens, sending waves of pain soring through his skull. His eyes shut against the pain and he lashes out blindly, trying to escape the pain. The pressure on his jaw is released and only then does he dare to open his eyes.

His blue eyes widen in shock at what he has done. Rufus seems eerily calm as he slowly raises a hand and runs it along the shallow, but still slightly bleeding cut on his face. His two Turk bodyguards are right behind him glaring daggers at Cloud, but he has his other hand raised to stop them from taking any action.

After the blood is wiped away, Rufus turns back to Cloud, the resounding smack of his hand meeting Cloud's face resounds in the otherwise silent office. Cloud refuses to turn away, instead opting to stare at his hands, but finding blood staining the tips, opts to stare into the floor instead as he fights back the resulting tears from the still stinging slap.

"It seems that I may have gotten ahead of myself by failing to realize that there are still some rough edges to smooth out. But I'm sure that you will work hard to smooth out those edges, won't you Cloud?" Not knowing what else to do, Cloud gives a slight nod of his head. "Good boy. Now, why don't you go with Elena here. She's going to take you somewhere where we can get those sharp claws of yours filed down so that they don't hurt anyone."

There is no question in his voice; it is a command that Cloud has no choice but to obey.

Cloud feels a sharp tug on his leash as he is led out of the room, but as he leaves he feels the gaze of those stormy eyes following him once again.

….

Cloud stares down at his hands numbly. Feeling that he should have expected something like this to happen, but admitting that he had been holding out too much hope for a lesser punishment. Having grown up in the kennels taught Cloud many things; the rule most enforced was always that if you hurt a human, you would be punished much worse than any wound you inflicted on them.

And the same rule stands firm even now.

The little thanks he can give is that he was allowed the privilege of being knocked out for the whole ordeal and given pain medications once he woke up.

But now, even as he stares at the bandages covering his fingers, he still cannot help but feel that this punishment does not fit his accidental crime.

His musings are interrupted as the door to the small private medical room is pushed open. Two Turks enter dragging a familiar brunette neko with them. The Turks conduct Leon onto the first available bed before the bald one with sunglasses exits the room, presumably looking for a doctor or nurse, and the redhead begins wanders about the room, picking up random items before setting them down again.

When the redheaded Turk spots Cloud he makes his way over, confidence oozing from every step. "So this is where you ended up." Cloud glares up at him, not trusting himself to speak at that moment. "You know, you've been gone for a while now, I'm a bit surprised that the Boss Man hasn't sent for you yet. But then again, you did piss him off pretty damn good." The Turk leans back and gives Cloud two thumbs up with a huge grin.

Seeing that Cloud isn't giving him a reaction, the Turk tries another route. "You know, life with Rufus might not be so bad. Sure he can be temperamental, but give it a few days to get to know him and things might go much more smoothly. Right?"

Cloud is determined not to speak. Another hard learned lesson from the kennels is that it is better to stay quiet and out of trouble or away from a fight than to suffer the consequences. Silence is safer than a misstep of the tongue.

Another voice breaks through; this one carries a much softer tone, but has an underlying natural roughness that is rather pleasing to Cloud's sensitive ears. "Cloud, are you alright?"

Cloud turns away from Leon, not wanting to take one look into those stormy eyes and let his guard drop, for the last time that happened, nothing good came of it. "Cloud." His voice calls again, urging the blond neko to turn and listen to what he has to say.

When Cloud fails to respond, Leon turns to the Turk, his tone now holds a not of worry as he takes in the bandages covering Cloud's hands. " Reno, see if you can find a chart or anything for Cloud. I need to know what they did to him."

Though Cloud does not turn back to see if 'Reno' is the one that leaves, he can hear someone walking away across the cold tile floor. When the footsteps are out of his hearing range, he feels the familiar heat and weight of Leon's hand as it settles in his spikey hair. The complete silence of his approach making Cloud internally jump in surprise.

Cloud gives a low growl, warning Leon to remove his hand. There is a moment of hesitation, but the hand is removed with a sigh. "You know that I didn't mean for any of this to happen to you."

Something snaps in Cloud as he snarls out, "I don't need your pity. It's too late anyway. What's done is done."

"Cloud," Leon begins, as if explaining something simple to a small child, "I had to do something, the mako in that crystal was poisoning you. In another week of so you might have been dead."

"Then maybe that was what was supposed to happen. Maybe it would have been better if the crystal had never been removed." Cloud refuses to meet Leon's gaze. He knows that he has spoken out of turn, but while he has never shown Cloud any signs of aggression in the past, Leon is still considered a threat in Cloud's mind since Leon is technically the larger predator in the room.

"You don't mean that." The words are forceful but laced with and underlying concern and disbelief at Cloud's words.

Before Cloud can even debate whether or not to answer, Reno loudly enters the room; the shuffling of his shoes distracts the two nekos so that they both look up at his approach.

The red head stops about a yard away from the two of them and waves a clipboard in his hand. "Well it seems that that bitch, Elena, doesn't quite know how to follow orders theses days. Rufus told her to make sure that Cloud's claws were filed down so that he couldn't scratch anyone for a while, but she took it a big step further. It seems that she arranged for a temporary declawing, which even for her is going to far."

Leon's brow furrows and acid enters his voice. "What do you mean by 'temporary' declawing?"

Reno turns his eyes to the ground and nervously rubs the back of his neck. "Basically the part of his claws that are where his fingernails are have been detached from skin and cut off just past his cuticles." Disgust and pain fills his voice. "While the claws and nail will eventually grow back, it will take a long and painful time for that to happen. And for the next few days, the skin that is normally under his nails and claws will need time to heal and need to remain wrapped so that they do not get infected, but after that the bandages will be removed and he will have nearly full use of his hands and fingers again. But he won't be able to scratch anything or anyone for quite some time."

Leon makes a disgusted grunting roar. "What gives them the right to even _think_ that they can do something like that to us! We are just as intelligent and capable as them, and yet they treat us as nothing more than common household pets. This has got to stop. It's only getting worse."

He looks back and forth between Cloud and Reno before turning to the Turk. "It's time my old friend. We need to leave now, while we have the chance. We'll take Cloud with us and be out of the compound in just a few hours. And we can be back in Hallow Bastion in just a few weeks and leave this place behind us for good."

Reno gives him a desperate look before running a hand through his bright hair. "I think that you're getting ahead of yourself. What about things like food and water? Which way are we getting out of here, because right now I've got nothing." He stops for a moment, sighing. "Besides, while I'm sure that the two of you would be welcomed with open arms, there's no way that they would just let someone like me become part of their society again."

"Reno, if we make it out of here and back to Hallow Bastion in one piece, I have no doubts that you will be welcomed back as a hero. Anything else to distract from that will be overlooked and seen as unimportant." Leon unconsciously rubs the gash that runs across his face as he tries to work out a quick but solid plan. "Besides, I'll need all of the help I can get to make sure that we all make it out of here alive and as unscathed as possible."

Reno steps a way and turns as if to leave before turning back around and placing his hands on Leon's shoulders and looks him in the eye. "You want to get out of here as unscathed as much as possible, right? Then let me stay here so that I can work the system for you and give you more time." Leon opens his mouth to speak. "Just hear me out before you try to convince me otherwise. If the three of us left right now, we'd have what? An hour maybe before they figure out that we're missing. An hour will maybe get us to the gates of the compound, but no further than that. By then we'll be lucky to even make it out of the city, there are just too many risks involved. But if just the two of you leave now, I can make sure that you aren't reported missing for at least an extra hour, so with two hours you can be at least half way across Midgar and that much further ahead. Knowing you, a start like that will practically guarantee that you will make it out of this city and you will make it back to Hallow Bastion before they can even think about catching up to you."

Leon shakes his head. "No, there are too many uncertainties as it is. What makes you so sure that you'll come out of this in one piece if you stay here? If you stay here and something happens, then what would it all have been for? If they find out that you helped us, you know what they will do to you."

Reno looks up a Leon. "It would have been for a friend, and to make sure that you return to your rightful place and to your family."

"But what about _your_ family? Reno, what about your young sons and daughter? I'm sure that they want to see their father again."

Reno looks away, tears threatening to come to his eyes. "When you get back, I want you to tell them that I love them, and that they should be proud of their dad."

"Not when _I_ get back Reno, but when _you_ get back."

Reno just laughs and backs away. "You be sure to tell them that for me, ok. Now, the two of you better get out of here before I change my mind."

A tense moment passes between Leon and Reno as the two seem to continue their argument in silence, but eventually it is Leon the looks away.

He grabs Cloud's arm and begins dragging the smaller neko out the room with him, knowing that their time to leave is short, but still hoping that his old friend will begin to follow them.

And when he does not, Leon releases a defeated sigh before pulling the resisting Cloud further along with him.

* * *

_I feel so bad putting Cloud through all these things, but that's what happens in the story and I'm trying not to deviate too much._

_Well there it is, a new chapter and the plot thickens._

_Before I leave today I'm letting you all know that I have added an Archive of Our Own account and all of the stories that I have posted here will also be on there as well. Nothing has changed in those stories except the lack of author notes._

_Anyways, have a nice day!_

_Please remember to support your local author by leaving a comment, question, or review below!_


	6. Escape

_Well hello once again to all of my wonderful readers. I wasn't quite sure if this chapter was going to make it out today or not, but it looks like luck is on my side for a change._

_I can't believe how many new readers/followers/reviewers this story already has and the amounts that are coming in each day! Wow! You guys are wonderful, I hope you know that!_

_I wish that I could give you a rough estimate as to what time next week to expect a new chapter, but as of yet I don't know my work schedule for that (I'll find out tomorrow) but I will get a chapter out one way or another!_

_If anyone is interested, I have started uploading some of my pictures from my trip to DisneyWorld onto my deviantArt account if anyone wants to get a glimpse of what I saw (I don't have that many simply because I was too busy trying to take it all in at the time)._

_Anyway, without further delay, the new chapter._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Still don't own anything, but I do now have a Timcanpy __plusie!_

**_Warning:_**_ Nothing worthy of note yet._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Within minutes Cloud is completely lost as Leon continues to drag him throughout various service tunnels and hallways within the main Shinra compound. With multiple stops to avoid running into various workers and even more twist and turns along the way, Cloud has given up trying to get away from Leon, and instead, is trying to stay as close as he can for now since the larger neko seems to know where he is going.

When Leon finally stops his confusing run, Cloud is surprised to find himself in a place he vaguely remembers from the one time he visited it with Zack and Kunsel. He lets his eyes take in the orderly appearance of the armory, marveling at how so many of the weapons no longer seem so imposing and large as they were all those months ago.

He remembers watching Zack try to pick up one of the standard issue broadswords for SOLDIERS, musing that his friend had determination and persistence, even if it did not pay off at the time. While he himself had stood watching the entire time, he could not help but admire his friend at that moment when he still felt so weak and small in comparison.

Shaking his head to rid himself of the memories of his lost friend, Cloud looks around the armory once more, trying to figure out where Leon has wandered off to. Spying him at the back of the room near one of the extra storage rooms, Cloud makes his way over, taking care not to touch any of the weapons in his path, for each of them is checked regularly for fingerprints and DNA that does not belong to anyone in the SOLDIER program or its personnel.

Cloud arrives by Leon's side just in time to see the brunette neko crack the security code to the storage room. The door to the room hisses and slides open, revealing the weapons hidden within. Leon steps in without hesitation, and Cloud follows silently behind, taking in the sight of foreign weapons in the room.

This is the one room that Cloud remembers being told by Kunsel that he and Zack should never enter if they found themselves in the armory, not matter what the circumstances. For this room holds the weapons and personal effects of those enemies that Shinra has decided should be left alive within its walls, whether it be for political or personal gain within the company. This is a place that holds the remnants of those who have fought against all that Cloud has ever known.

Panic begins to rise up in Cloud at the thought, and knowing that Leon knows about this place and has broken in and is obviously looking for something sends alarm bells ringing throughout Clouds head, warning him of a potential danger in one he used to call a friend.

Turning to confront Leon as to why they are here, Cloud's heart stops for a moment when he sees Leon lift one of the strangest weapons he has ever seen off of one of the wall hung racks. The taller neko gives the weapon that is shaped similarly to a sword a quick inspection before inserting it into a sheath that he ties to his waist. Leon turns back to the same section of the room and begins gathering other small objects and weapons and adding them to the belt.

Part of Cloud wants to turn and run away from this person he once called friend, but another part of him, a larger part, is intrigued with the neko before him. The person that he thought he knew, that he could relate to, is now a total stranger that seems to have been stuck there as part of a larger scheme for Shinra.

And it is this total stranger that might just be able to change his life, if he gives him a chance.

Making a split second decision and deciding to worry about the consequences later, he runs over to Leon and starts pulling him frantically towards the door, knowing that the don't have much time left before security comes to find out who entered that particular weapon storage unit. At first Leon tries to resist and go back for more items, but upon seeing the looks of fear and desperation in those bright blue eyes, Leon relents and lets Cloud guide him out of the room and back into the maze of halls.

Cloud does not know exactly where he is going, all he knows is that they need to be as far away from that room as possible in the next few minutes, lest they be caught and brought back to face their punishment for entering such a restricted place. He runs blindly through the halls, never daring too look back to see if Leon is still following or if he has left Cloud on his own, for he fears seeing pursuers that would bring them back to face judgment.

Eventually his adrenalin rush ends, and the effects of running for so long with so much fear makes Cloud slow and eventually he slumps to the ground, panting heavily with each desperate breath. Leon stops for a moment and sits beside Cloud, taking the moment to catch his breath as well, even if he is not breathing quite as heavily as the smaller neko yet.

Once he regains his breath, Leon turns to Cloud. "What was that back there? What happened to make you so on edge?"

Cloud shakes his head slowly, trying to find his voice while still desperately trying to get enough air. "That room, that's the one room we're never supposed to go in no matter what's happening. That room holds the weapons of those who stood against Shinra, but are still alive somewhere in the complex under close surveillance." Cloud stops and coughs a few times, trying once again to clear his throat. "That room is filled with weight sensors underneath and around the weapons. If anything is removed without previous consent, a silent alarm is sent out and in minutes the room is flooded with SOLDIERS and other personnel from all over the compound. And supposedly if the wrong things are moved, even the Elite Three are called down for assistance."

The reality of what he almost did to them out of ignorance shakes Leon for a moment. That was one thing he would admit to not considering, but now it is so obvious. He leans his head against the wall, taking a moment to appreciate that the unsure neko next to him basically saved his life, even while he has neglected to tell him so many things, or to even ask if Cloud wants to leave with him.

But it is too late for that now. Leon is sure that it will soon be noticed that both he and Cloud are missing, and even if he were to leave the small neko behind now, nothing good would come of it and it would all be on Leon's hands.

Deciding not to dwell too much on his actions, Leon stands and pulls Cloud up with him now that they have caught their breath. He takes Cloud's hand and pulls him through the halls, and hidden service areas in an attempt to find a less secure way out of the compound.

Nearly an hour later a near forgotten emergency escape door that has been long rusted through opens, and the two nekos make their way out of the compound and into the streets of Midgar. They take but a moment to examine their surroundings, surroundings so vastly different from the organized sterile environment they are leaving behind, before running from the scene as fast as they can as alarms begin sounding throughout the compound.

As they run they are unable to concentrate too much on their surroundings, forcing them to see only the road directly before them, but nothing of the area that surrounds them. They fail to notice the short distance it takes to go from the open area surrounding the Shinra compound to more industrial areas.

And they also fail to notice the condition of the road before them as they transition from one type of area to the next.

They only make it a few blocks in the worn down industrial area before the ground beneath their feet begins to buckle and split. The two try to run to any side, but when they begin to fall, all they can do is hold each other's hand as they decend into the dark depths below.

….

"Hello."

"_Hello?_"

Cloud's eyes flutter open at the sound of the light gentle voice filling his sensitive ears. His blue eyes are greeted by bright green-gray eyes that are alight with curiosity.

"Hello. Who are you?"

Cloud is at a loss for words as he takes in the sight of the beautiful young women before him. Her heart shaped face is framed by medium brown hair that falls delicately towards Cloud. Her arms are behind her back and her light blue dress sways gently as she tries to remain still. She tilts her head back and forth as she stares at him, waiting for his reply.

He nervously clears his throat as he continues to stare at her. She gives him a small smile in encouragement. "Cloud." He manages to squeak out.

"Hello Cloud, I'm Aerith. What are you doing just lying there?" She leans closer, letting her hair slip closer to Cloud; a pair of brown ears are reveled as they twitch curiously while she waits for his response.

Cloud looks away, slightly embarrassed at their close proximity and her curious eyes. "I don't know anymore."

"What do you mean anymore? You must have had some idea in the past if you don't know now." She backs away a few steps, giving Cloud more room.

"I . . . I just don't know." He looks at the ground, not knowing what it is about this neko that makes it so hard for him to speak to her without feeling dirty and vulnerable. Two feelings he defiantly does not like to have applied to himself.

He hears a scoff come from across the room. He whips his head towards the sound is a bit surprised to find Leon leaning against the wall, looking seemingly amused with the whole situation. Looking past Leon with a huff of agitation, Cloud notices for the first time where exactly they are.

The dim lighting leaves many aspects of the abandoned church in shadows, but the light that does light up the space comes from the large sections of missing roofing. The light touches as much of the decaying building as possible, and in return, its efforts are rewarded. For in the space that Cloud is now sitting in is filled with small and simple, but beautiful yellow and white flowers. Though they are very out of place, their soft glow and bright colors of life making the building seem more inviting and beautiful that most would see it as in its condition.

Cloud's attention is thrust back to Aerith when she leans forward once more and offers him a hand. Heat rises in his cheeks as he hurries to stand on his own. He quickly exits the flower patch, taking care not to step on the blooms on his way out. When he is out and on the hardwood floors of the abandoned church, he feels a hand clasp his shoulder and direct him towards the door.

"We thank you for your hospitality, but I'm afraid that we must be going." Leon pushes them to the doors.

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you." Aerith calls after them, a bit of teasing in her voice. "In fact, you might not want to move around too much at all if I were you two."

Cloud's blood suddenly runs cold from her words. Not because they are threatening by any means, but because they remind him of one small fact he has ignored for the past year. He slumps to the floor in defeat at the thought, knowing that there is no way out of this one; they will be caught for sure.

He begins to silently shake at the thought. Knowing that going this far is too much, and that there is no punishment that would be able to make up for what they have done. His voice trembles as he unconsciously reaches up and covers the offending spot with his hand. "The chip. They'll find us using the chip."

Leon's brow furrows. "What chip? What are you talking about?" When Cloud shakes his head, Leon watches his movements before the answer appears before him. "They put a microchip in you."

Cloud hangs his head in shame as Leon begins pacing the room, his anger building with each step. Eventually it can no longer be contained and he turns on Cloud. "Why didn't you say something? We might as well be sitting ducks now." Cloud remains silent as Leon continues to unleash his anger. "Didn't you think that this was at least a tiny bit important?"

"I try not to think about it! Do you think that I enjoy being reminded that I'm nothing more than an animal in a fancy cage on a daily basis?" Cloud's voice is raw with emotion and unshed tears as he looks up to face Leon, unshed tears threatening to spill at any moment.

Leon looks at the floor, shame sweeping over him. "You know that's not what I meant." He sighs and runs a hand across his face, letting his fingers linger a bit longer on the scar across his nose. "Is there anyway to get rid of it while we're here?"

Cloud huffs out, "Of course not. It's embedded in my arm, has been for about a week now."

"Well if it has only been in there for a week, I can get it out."

Both Cloud and Leon turn and look at Aerith who is still standing there watching them, a bright smile forming at their reactions. "If it's only been a week, then it should still be fairly close to the surface of the skin. If you show me where it is, I can get it out."

They both stand there in shock as Aerith comes closer. They remain silent when she takes Cloud's left arm in her hands. She feels the skin for a moment before stopping at a spot on the underside of his arm were a small bulge sits near the surface.

"Do either of you have a knife that I can use?" Cloud becomes pale at the thought while Leon grabs a small kunai shaped knife from his belt. Aerith examines it for a moment before carefully pressing the blade against Cloud's skin. He visibly tenses as the knife is carefully maneuvered under his skin.

Leon places a hand on his cheek and turns his head away so that he cannot watch Aerith while she works. Leon brushes his thumb across Cloud's eye as silent tears begin to fall from those crystal blue eyes.

The two stare at each other as Aerith works. One with a look of betrayal and loss while the other is full of uncompromising determination. And while neither one would admit it at this point, they need each other to get out of this situation alive.

A moment later the sound of the unwinding of silky fabric is heard. The two look back to see Aerith untying the pink bow that was being used to tie back the majority of her hair. Once it is free, she takes the bow and wraps it around Cloud's arm. Blood soaks quickly through the material but manages not to stain the last few layers as Aerith ties it tightly.

"There you go, all done." She holds out a bloody hand with a small electronic component in the palm. "This shouldn't be bothering you anymore. Good thing too, the mako in these things can really eat away at the muscles after a while."

Leon speaks for both of them when he closes her hand over the chip. "Thank you. We have no way to repay you, but thank you."

Aerith giggles. "No need for anything like that. Just doing what needed to be done." She gives them another smile before making a sweeping gesture with her hands. "Now go on and get out of here. The day's not getting any younger."

Leon gives her a firm nod before reaching down and pulling Cloud up by his uninjured arm. They both silently shake her hand before heading towards the doors to the church.

As they place their hands on the door, Aerith calls out. "Make it back safely. For Hallow Bastion is deeply in need of you Squall."

The brunette neko stills at this before turning back to face Aerith. She is still standing where they left her, the blood from Cloud staining her fingers even from this distance. Seeing that Leon is about to speak, she raises a hand and puts a finger to her lips as she smiles.

The two stare at each other like that for a moment longer before Leon breaks the connection and forces himself to turn around and walk out the doors with Cloud.

* * *

_If anyone is interested, I tried to use the personality that I saw in Aerith during Crisis Core, that is also the time she had the blue dress. I hope I didn't warp her character too badly._

_Anyway, thanks again for all of the review/favorites/follows etc. they are really great, and you all are great too for leaving them for me. Thank you!_

_Please remember to support your local author by leaving a comment, question, or review below!_


	7. Primal Form

_Well I completely forgot about that trip to Wisconsin at the end of last week, so I send you this chapter now as an apology. I will try to have another chapter out sometime this week as well if that helps make up for anything._

_I really don't have much to say here, except that I hope that you enjoy the new chapter. Though I do apologize if the first part is a bit confusing._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I s__till do not own anything._

**_Warning: _**_Lots of talking, potential confusion in the beginning, some seemingly pointless history_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Cloud knocks his head against the side of the box for the umpteenth time in the last few minutes. While each gentle blow brings only a small amount of pain, it still is not quite enough to make him forget or forgive Leon for their current situation. The dream of having stayed behind and out of this entire delusional escape plan sounds more and more appealing with the passing minutes.

Eventually he ceases his actions and releases a harsh sigh before resting his head against the box side while taking a moment to think back on the last few hours, and if there was anything he could have done to escape their current predicament.

…_flashback…_

He remembers that after they left the old church and the neko called Aerith, Leon had kept up an increased pace as they ran through the surrounding slums. He seemed to be going in no particular direction, and often had them going in circles as though not even attempting to pay attention to their surroundings. When Cloud had finally asked where they were going, Leon had halted and remained silent and still for several minutes.

Abruptly, Leon had wordlessly set off in one direction and nothing Cloud could say or do would deter Leon from his chosen path. By the time that Cloud finally gave up on trying to get any information out of Leon, he noticed that the air was starting to become tainted with the scent of rotting fish and stale water. He looked up to see a small wharf set up just ahead where a rancid looking stream flowed. As they continued to approach toe wharf, the green tinged water began to look extremely toxic, and rotting carcasses of misshapen sea creatures began to litter the path.

Clearly, this operation was not under the watchful eye of Shinra, and at best, the only people they would find here would be smugglers, and at worst, Traders.

Just the sight and smell of the place sets Cloud on edge, making that small voice in the back of his head urge him to just leave Leon to his fate, and try to find his way back to the surface before anything bad happens. But fear and curiosity gets the better of him, and he ends up following Leon as he approaches one of the unsavory looking men, the one that appears to be in charge there, the captain.

Cloud hangs back, not liking the smell of alcohol and sweat that radiates off the man like a warning. He attempted to look around and the remaining crew, but seeing them stare at him and Leon like they were unsuspecting pieces of meat was just too much for him.

That small voice in his head becomes desperate, and he finally gives in and begins to back slowly away from the crew, leaving Leon on his own. As he begins to move, the eyes of the crew lock on to him, carefully watching him, and waiting to see if he will try to make a run for it.

After a few tense moments, Cloud does just that, turning around and running as fast as he can away from the wharf. Within seconds, the sound of pounding feet reaches his sensitive ears as members of the crew begin to chase after him. Even as panic sets in, causing Cloud to push himself to his limits, the footsteps grow closer and closer until Cloud can practically feel his pursuers breathing down his neck.

A dirty hand suddenly wraps itself around his waist, pulling him into the chest of one of the crewmates. Another grabs his arms and pulls them behind him, leaving him with only his legs and tail to fight back with.

Cloud struggles against their holds with everything he has. His tail whips around, trying to hit and throw his captors off balance just long enough for him to get away. His legs lash out, attempting to hit at least one of his captors, or even the third crewmate that is currently circling him and the other two, a set of handcuffs at the ready.

The sight of them pushes Cloud over the edge. His vision turns red and his struggles become even more violent. He promised himself many years ago that he would never let Traders get a hold of him again, and he is not about to let that change now.

Cloud's mind shuts down and pain begins to flood his focus, causing him to lash out blindly and every part of his being begins to feel as though it is being torn apart and burned simultaneously.

Through the pain, he starts to feel the hold on him loosen, and in a moment of clarity, he manages to wiggle enough to slip out of his captor's grasp. He falls to the ground, but manages to land on all fours and pain continues to course through his body.

In the back of his mind, he hears a series of snapping noises and groans fill the air. He is not sure where exactly the sounds are coming from, but the pain that is flowing through him does not allow him to question it. His hands, feet, and especially his face feel as though they are on fire.

He struggles to stand and one of the crewmates takes advantage of this and wraps an arm around his neck, effectively catching him in a headlock.

Finding that his arms do not seem to want to bend the way that he wants them to, Cloud lets out a frustrated sigh. Only to his ears, it comes out sounding more like the angry roar of a large cat.

A second crewmate begins to drag him down after the roar. His head is soon pinned along with the rest of his limbs, so that he can only see in one direction. And what he is able to see frightens him more than anything.

He can see the captain and another crewmate holding Leon back as larger neko tries to resist and yell something at Cloud.

Cloud watches as Leon's mouth moves, but in his current state of panic, nothing the brunette neko says reaches Cloud's ears. He can see fear in Leon's eyes, fear for what exactly Cloud does not know, but fear nonetheless.

This look of fear is the last thing that Cloud sees before he feels a sharp twinge as a needle is shot into his leg. Within moments his vision begins to become blurred and uncertain as the weight of unconsciousness attempts to overcome him until at last he can fight no more. With a feeling of defeat, Cloud allows himself to fall into the dark oblivion.

…

When Cloud wakes, he is overcome once more by pain, only this time it is the dull ache of fading pain. The fact that he can even feel this pain gives Cloud a sense of relief, for it gives him hope that just maybe he will be able to figure out a way to escape from the Traders.

The small voice in his head reminds him that Leon is most likely here as well. Cloud scoffs to himself, if Leon wants to get out of this situation he will just have to do it on his own, he is the one that got them into it after all.

With that thought in mind, Cloud goes about exploring the space that he is in, hoping to find a way out, or even a lock to try and pick. Much to his annoyance, all he manages to find are a few small openings no bigger than the tip of his fingers scattered near the top of what appears to be a wooden box, most likely to supply air.

The size of the box is what really makes Cloud begin to panic. It is tall enough for him to sit upright while flattening his spiky hair, but not high enough for him to stand up in. It is wide enough to let him move about mostly with ease, but not wide or long enough to be able to have enough space to try to kick at the walls, lay down, or even stretch his legs out.

In reality, it is no bigger than the cage he spent most of his childhood in back at the kennel. Only this time, the space seems so much smaller because he is so much bigger.

For the next few hours, Cloud spends his time trying to find a way to widen the small holes, to kick at the walls, find a weak spot, yell to attract attention, anything to get out of the box. And that eventually leads him to silence and to where he begins to hit his head against the side of the box

…_flashback…_

When Cloud can think of nothing that could have changed the situation other than him not following Leon in the first place, he eventually resigns himself to his current fate. Knowing that there will be an opportunity in the future to escape, he tries to make himself as comfortable as possible so that he can try to get at least a little sleep and hopefully have enough energy to escape when the time comes.

….

Cloud is woken up by the sound of a lock clicking open. Immediately he snaps awake, readying himself for an escape attempt. Slowly, the lid to the box is lifted revealing the set of powerful arms that is lifting it.

Not wanting to waste such a precious opportunity, Cloud launches himself out of the corner of box, away from whoever is lifting the top as to gain more time. However, before he can complete his leap, someone catches his wrists and holds him still in a firm grasp.

Cloud looks up at the one who has stopped his escape and is surprised to find those familiar stormy eyes glaring back at him. The two stare at one another for an extended period of time. One stares with eyes wide with fear and surprise, while the other holds a look of distrust and anger.

Leon breaks the lock on their gazes and releases one of Cloud's wrists but continues to hold the other firmly as he starts pulling Cloud towards the door, forcing him to come out of the box.

At first Cloud resists, not fully trusting the neko before him, but he has to give up his resistance and move before he is dragged out. He hopes that Leon will release his other wrist once he is out of the box; he is sadly confused when all Leon does is continue to pull him along out of the room.

Cloud wants to stop and demand to know what is going on, but Leon does not give him an opportunity to do so as he continues to wordlessly drag Cloud up a short flight of stairs and into yet another room.

As soon as Leon releases Cloud's wrist, Cloud steps away from him, not caring that Leon has gone to lock the door behind them. As he looks about the room, Cloud notices that this room seems very different from the rest of the ship thus far. For starters, it is obviously meant to be sleeping quarters, but it is also much bigger and cleaner than Cloud would have expected on a ship like this.

However, his observations are cut off when Leon begins to speak, the anger slipping into his voice. "Why did you do that? What could have possibly have convinced you to put everyone in danger like that? You may be young, but you should have known better than that. And now because of that little 'stunt' you pulled, the captain of the ship feels that the safety of his crew will be in jeopardy for too long to take us all of the way to Hallow Bastion. No, instead he has decided to drop us off in the city of Rabanastre. Dalmasca is only a halfway point. And all of this could have been avoided had you not gone into your Primal form."

Cloud stands in shock, not understanding why Leon is so angry, or even where Dalmasca is, or what he means by 'Primal form'. Cloud shakes his head in confusion, his own anger igniting against Leon's accusations.

"How dare you accuse me of things that I don't even know about. All I did was try to get away from the Traders, as you seemed so eager to fall into their trap. I wasn't about to let myself go back to their kind, even if you are more than willing to." The anger in his voice rises with each word. "I never asked for any of this, and now, thanks to you, I'm stuck on some Trader ship headed for who knows where. And yet you think that you have a right to yell at me for any of this?"

Leon turns back to Cloud, fury increasing the ferocity of the storm in his eyes. "You are the one that freaked out and decided to use your Primal form, if that hadn't happened the Captain would have been more than willing to get us to Hallow Bastion, but not any more. If you had been able to restrain yourself for just a few more minutes then everything would have been fine, but obviously that was too much to ask of you."

"You were falling right into the trap of Traders! Freaking out is only natural, not going to them like you're long lost friends." Cloud runs a hand through his hair in frustration. "This is all your fault. All I did was the logical thing and try to get away, the next thing I know two thugs are on me, trying to pin me down, some animal sounds like it's stalking the wharf, and then it's lights out. How is any of that my fault?"

"You're the one that went Primal on them! I would have panicked too in their place, I did that enough as it was. If I had known that you would do that I would have made sure that you were with me the whole time, not off making it worse for yourself." Leon sighs. "This ship has been here for some time, it was intended that the crew would take us to Hallow Bastion, that has been the plan for several years, but now thanks to you, that is not going to happen. And if we don't figure out something out as soon as we get to Rabanastre, then you might as well say goodbye to your freedom because I'm sure it will only be a matter of days before real Traders get their hands on you. And then there will be nothing more I can do for you."

Cloud becomes nearly silent, but his voice is tense. "What do you mean that all of this has been planned?"

Leon looks away. "That is something that I can't explain right now. You'll find out eventually. If you decide to stick around that is."

Cloud scoffs. "It's not I've had a choice."

Leon turns back to Cloud, the storm in his eyes dying down. "You've always had a choice, but I will admit that I have not allowed you to have much say, and that is a fault all my own. Once we reach Rabanastre, you are free to do whatever you like, stay or leave. It will be up to you. But until then, I expect you to start acting like an adult and keep you head down. And that means that you are not to use your Primal form until we are off of this ship."

Cloud rolls his eyes. "You keep talking about a 'Primal form' and yet I don't know what you are talking about. How am I supposed to not do something that I've never done?"

Realization begins to dawn on Leon's face. "You really don't know what a Primal form is, do you." Taking Cloud's lack of response for a yes, Leon continues, though more softly. "Long ago, our ancestors were free and lived in the world just like the humans of the time did, only they had one distinct advantage. At the time, all nekos were what we now call wild ancestors; those whose physical traits would be similar to the large cats found in the area that they were living. This allowed them to have an advantage for surviving and hunting on the land, but some were able to go beyond that. Some were blessed by the goddess and were able to walk completely as those large cats of the area as well as in the neko form they were born with."

Leon pauses to see if Cloud is following. "Well as time progressed and interactions with humans increased, the number of those able to walk as the big cats, who had a Primal form, began to lessen. As the need for them began to decrease, so did their numbers, and now only a few still exist. Though from what I know, the last century has seen a dramatic increase in their numbers for some unknown reason."

When it seems the Leon is done talking, Cloud speaks. "But what has that got to do with me? It's not like I can change like that."

"But you did Cloud, or at least you started to." Seeing Cloud's confusion, Leon tries to explain as simply as he can. "When you thought that the crew of this ship were Traders, you started to feel agitated and fearful, correct?" Cloud nods slowly. "And then when you tried to run and I had them try to stop you, your panic increased, your vision went red and then your struggles increased." Another nod. "You felt something in your mind snap and become clearer, right? And something changed so that you could get free, right?"

Cloud rolls his eyes. "I don't see what that has got do to with anything. I panicked, so what? That is what most sensible people would have done."

"While most people would have panicked, you took it a step further, Cloud. You allowed your instincts to take over, so much so, that you began to turn into the very creature that your instincts can control the easiest, your Primal form." Leon sees Cloud become perfectly still. "I saw you for myself, you were changing, your hands and feet turned into the wide fluffy paws of the snow leopard, your face even changed until the only thing left of you that was recognizable was you eyes. Everything else was entirely consumed by the snow leopard within."

"If what you say is true, then how come I didn't notice anything? How come I didn't see the changes for myself?"

"When a neko goes into a Primal form, the pain from the shifting and changing bone and muscles would be some of the worst pain that can be experienced. I've seen nekos pass out in the middle of the change because the pain is so great, but because you were panicking, the adrenalin in you system would have helped to dull the initial pain, but not for too long. It was also probably the adrenalin that kept you focused on those whom you thought were attacking you instead of what was happening to you physically."

Leon takes a moment to breath. "I'm not an expert on this, but you need to trust me on this one. You need to try to stay as calm as you can, if you can do that you won't go into your Primal form. That is all I ask of you right now."

"But what if I want to use this Primal form? You say that you aren't an expert, but then how do you know all of this?"

Leon walks over and grabs Cloud's arm and pulls it in front of the smaller neko. "When you went into your Primal form, everything shifted inside of you, and right now you have too many wounds that opened up when you did that." He gestures to the blood stained bandage on his arm where Aerith had taken out the tracking device. "It also caused some damage to your hands since they cut off your claws, that the ships medic tried to fix, but we won't be able to tell if they'll heal right until the bandages can come off without the scabs breaking open." He sighs and releases Cloud's arm, running a hand over his face in an attempt to ward off an impending headache. "You're just lucky the bones didn't break in the process."

"So what exactly does that mean? And you keep dodging my question, how do you know all of this about 'Primal forms'?"

"It means that when we get to Rabanastre I need to see an old friend about getting the rest of the way to Hallow Bastion, and in the mean time, see if they know any good healers that can take a look at your hands and be better able to treat them." Leon looks Cloud directly in the eye. "That is, if you are willing to follow me. But for that I need you to trust me, at least until we get to Hallow Bastion."

Cloud hesitates and turns away. "And what happens if I don't think that I can trust you?"

Leon sighs. "If that is the case then I will respect your decision. I have a friend in Rabanastre who can help you get connections and back into the world as a free neko."

"You mean that you would really let me leave, let me do what I want if I don't want to follow you?"

Leon tilts Cloud's head up with a finger so that the two can look eye to eye. "As much as I would like for you to come with me to Hallow Bastion, I also understand that you need to live your own life, and I won't be the one to stop you."

Cloud opens his mouth to speak, but ends up closing it as he is at a loss of words. No one has ever let him make his own decisions like this before. Especially when it is for something so potentially life altering.

A knock at the door causes them to halt their conversation.

Leon walks over to the door and opens it, and after a moment of talking to the Captain, he turns back to Cloud. "Something has come up, I'll be back in a few minutes. As for how I know all of that, my brother is able to use a Primal form." He steps out the door before poking his head back in and adding, " By the way, I do hope to hear your decision soon."

* * *

_Well there you have some history coming out, but more to be revealed later._

_Any guesses as to who Leon's friend in Rabanastre is?_

_I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and will come back for more!_

_Please remember to support your local author by leaving a comment, question, or review below!_


	8. Rabanastre

_I realize that this is coming out nearly a month after the last chapter when I said that I would try to update on a weekly bases, and I'm sorry for that. However I have been working like crazy the last few weeks and any time off is all catch up on other things so I really haven't had a lot of time for this. That and I got a bit of writers block with this chapter, simply because I wasn't exactly sure if I should try to fit everything from Rabanastre in one chapter or two, but in the end it will work better in two. _

_Anyway, thank you all for your __patience with me and my unexpectedly slow updating._

_Story Note: if you meet any characters that you do not know in this chapter (since a lot of people seemed to not like the Final Fantasy game that they are from) I suggest looking for an image of the character and just going from there to help you get a better visual. Most of these characters will only be here for this chapter and the next, so don't worry too much if you don't know them._

_I think that is about it for now besides that my work schedule is evening out somewhat so hopefully I'll have more time to update soon!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I still don't own anything, but I did finally meet Zack in Birth by Sleep if that counts in some weird way._

**_Warnings:_**_ Potential confusion in this chapter (sorry about that)_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Soon hours pass and Leon has yet to return to the cabin.

Cloud has long since given up his thorough investigation of the rather plain room, opting to take the remaining waiting time to simply stare out the single window. The landscape never seems to change, but watching what appears to be the same desert scrub and occasional grasses ease in and out of view is more interesting than simply waiting for someone who seems to have no intentions to return as of yet. Besides, the simple landscape is calming and helps Cloud's mind to be more at ease with everything that he has just been told, even if he still finds many parts of it hard to believe.

Eventually Cloud retreats from the window, the heat radiating in from it becoming too much. Though much of the room is also just as uncomfortably warm, and Cloud finds it hard to be comfortable in any place in the room. The heat seems to be everywhere, and with no shadow large enough for him to sit in, Cloud resigns himself to simply find the least heated spot and stay there until Leon returns.

When the temperature climbs to a point that seems unbearable and Cloud considers leaving the room to find some place cooler, despite being told not to leave the room, the door to the cabin opens and Leon enters without a word. He gathers up a small plain brown bag that has been set near the window and gestures for Cloud to follow him out of the room.

Cloud sluggishly makes his way out of the door, immediately glad that he is following Leon instead of questioning him about being gone so long since it is so much cooler just out in the hall. He can feel his skin cool, his energy going up, and his senses beginning to sharpen once again from just a few minutes in the cooler air.

Leon leads him onto the main deck of the ship where he stops for a moment to let Cloud understand what he is seeing. Before him lies a simple and efficient river port, but what is behind the port is what really catches Cloud's attention.

An entire city seemingly springs out of the surrounding desert right before him. Buildings that seemingly burst forth from the desert with matching sandstone colors make the sight before him seem impossible. Here and there greenery can be found making the city seem more like a desert dream than any possible reality. A thin clear band of water can be seen leading to the city, the only thing that makes this impossible city a possible reality.

It appears that Leon has decided that Cloud has looked long enough as he sets off wordlessly in the general direction of the desert city. Cloud hesitates for a moment, his mind still trying to decide if what he is seeing is real or not, but decides that following Leon into the city will truly allow him to decide if it is real or not.

The walk from the river port is short, but the heat from the surrounding desert quickly begins to pull Cloud down, and make him feel weak and his movements begin to slow down. Some part of him tells him that he needs to tell Leon to slow down, that something is not right, that the heat is just too much. But Cloud decides to hold those thoughts to himself. If Leon can continue on into the city without any apparent difficulty, than so can he.

When they finally enter the city the air cools some, but the heat is still relentless. Cloud's vision begins to swim in and out of focus with each step and labored breath, but he tries to hold his head high and continues to follow Leon wordlessly through the intriguing city.

However after just a few more steps, the world takes one final leap out of focus and the last thing that Cloud remembers is falling towards the cobblestone ground.

….

Leon makes his way into the city going by his memory from several years ago from the last time he came to visit Rabanastre. Everything seems so familiar, but yet so different from that visit so many years ago. But one thing that has not changed is the heat. While it is a bit uncomfortable, it simply encourages him to focus on his task and make it to his destination as quickly as possible.

From behind him he hears a soft thud like that of a body hitting the stone ground. He looks back out of curiosity but then runs back when he finds that Cloud is lying unconscious on the hot stone street. He carefully picks up the smaller neko, the bright red skin on the snow leopard and heat radiating off of Cloud's small frame making Leon begin to panic.

A set of hurried footsteps is heard, but Leon does not turn to see who is coming towards them. The back of a sun tanned hand is placed against Cloud's cheek.

"Come on. Let's get him out of the heat."

Leon numbly nods his head and starts following the new young neko off into unfamiliar areas of the great city. The thought of it all being a trap never crossing his mind, as worry over Cloud takes precedence in his mind.

After several minutes of running through business, fountain, and residential areas of Rabanastre, the tan neko leads Leon into a seemingly ordinary, if not somewhat rundown small home. Upon entering, Leon is directed over to a bed so that he can set Cloud down.

Leon senses the younger neko run off to some other part of the home, but his attention stays with Cloud who is sweating profusely with an ever rising temperature. Leon makes sure to arrange Cloud so that he is not sitting painfully on his tail, and so that his limbs are not too close to his body, allowing for more excess heat to be released.

A hand suddenly rests on Leon's shoulder and gently guides him away from the bed. Once he is out of the way, his shoulder is released and a Viera steps in front of him, blocking his view of Cloud. The tall woman leans over and lifts Cloud's head gently, and begins to start a slow stream of water into his mouth.

"Who are you? Why are you helping us?" The questions did not mean to come out so forcefully from Leon's mouth, but the edge of his panic is still present.

The Viera does not cease her ministrations, instead she answers simply. "My name is Fran. I was asked by the young neko, Vaan, to tend to your friend." She sets Cloud's head back down and turns to Leon. "However, instead of asking about us, I think that we should be asking you much the same thing. Why is someone of your standing in a place like this with a companion suffering from being overheated?"

Leon turns away, a sinking feeling in his gut as his suspicions are confirmed. Cloud's condition _is_ his fault. "I cannot answer some of those questions at this time. But I can tell you that, as you may have guessed, my name is Leon. My companion from Midgar is Cloud. We are currently trying to make our way to Hallow Bastion."

"The journey from Midgar is a long one indeed, however, it seems that your companion has not been taking it well, but that is to be expected from his breed. This is a dangerous place for his kind, as you can see for yourself." Fran stands, the tips of her rabbit like ears nearly grazing the ceiling. "If your goal is to make it to Hallow Bastion, then I suggest you see the Lady Ash about this."

"There's no reason for her to get involved. Once Cloud can move about we'll be on our way. We don't mean to impose on you or anyone else."

"With all do respect my lord, you have been away for several years. Things have changed, and in most places it is not for the better. It would be better for you to meet with Lady Ash. Besides, there is not much I can do for your companion here, but I can have access to better supplies to help your friend if you see her."

Leon's gaze goes back and forth between Fran and Cloud, his hesitation clear and understandable only to himself. Eventually the reality of the situation wins out and his gaze falls to the floor. "When can we leave?"

"We will leave when Vaan's brother returns. He is a guard at the palace; he will be able to help you see Lady Ash directly."

"When will he return?"

"I have already sent Vaan to bring him here. At the moment he should be finishing his patrol elsewhere in Lowtown. The two of them should arrive back at any moment." With that she turns back to Cloud and returns to her previous actions of trying to encourage his unconscious form to take in some cooling water. Her actions clearly signal that the conversation is over and that Leon now has no choice but to do as she says.

True to her word, within moments the door opens once more and this time the small neko, Vaan, enters as well as a slightly taller, but very similar neko. The two are obviously related, signaling to Leon that this must be the bother that is meant to lead him to the palace.

The new neko gives a short bow, his shorter ears remaining straight and at attention to make sure that he does not miss anything. "My bother tells me that you would like to request an audience with the Lady Ash and for Fran to aid your companion at the palace as well." Leon gives slight nod to the desert neko. "Then we shall proceed once Fran deems it safe enough for your friend to travel."

"You have my thanks, Mister . . .?"

"Reks, sir. Just Reks."

"Thank you, Reks." The thanks sounds hallow to Leon, but at the moment there is not much he can do to change that given what has come about because of his neglect.

….

A couple of hours later, Fran deems Cloud stable enough to travel the distance to the palace without a greater risk to his heath. So much to Leon's dismay, he follows the young solider, Reks, through the twisting streets of Rabanastre and to the one place that he had figured that he would have to stop, but had also hoped to avoid in this desert city.

The guards let them in with few questions, apparently Reks, Fran, and Vaan are all well known here. This simply tidbit leads to more unanswered questions for Leon, but knowing that his questions would most likely be met with ones of their own encourages him to keep his questions to himself.

Finally they stop by just one simple wooden door out of many. Fran reaches out her arms to take Cloud's unconscious form, and reluctantly, Leon releases the blue-eyed neko and watches as Cloud is carried down the hall by Fran while the smaller Vaan trails behind her.

Turning to face the door before him, Leon takes a deep breath to steady himself. The prospect of seeing this woman after so many years has made him a bit uneasy. So much has happened and changed since their last meeting all those many years ago, that now anything could happen.

Reks tries to give him a reassuring smile as he opens the door and indicates that Leon should enter.

The moment that Leon steps over the threshold a very loud exclamation of "SQUALL?!" rings through the room.

….

When Cloud manages to open his eyes he is sure that he is dreaming. How else would it be possible for there to be a woman with rabbit ears standing over him giving him a critical look.

After blinking a few times and slowly figuring out that this is not a dream, Cloud bolts upright, his head spinning with the sudden movement.

"Do not move around so much. Your body is under great stress and is very weak. Too much movement now will make it harder for you to do the same later." The strange rabbit woman hands him a glass of water. "Drink this, it will help."

Since he does not know who or even what this person before him is, he does not trust her. However, the dry ache of his throat eventually makes him forget that and gulp down the water offered. All thoughts of it being tampered with fleeing from his mind as the cool liquid runs down his throat. "Thank you."

The woman takes the glass back and walks across the room with it, her double heeled shoes clinking loudly on the stone floor. With her back still turned she beings speaking again. "If you are to stay here for too long you will need to take better care of yourself. Not everyone would stop to help a stranger like yourself. But then of course, you already know that."

Cloud looks away, her words ringing their truth. "I was traveling with someone, have you seen him?"

The woman walks back over to Cloud and sits on stool opposite him. "You were traveling with the neko that calls himself 'Leon'. He is attending to other matters at the moment, but you will be able to see him soon enough." She holds out her hand. "But first, I need to make sure that you are well enough to see him again. Your kind does not take kindly to unforgiving desert heat, but that is no excuse for you to push yourself so hard despite that."

Cloud hesitantly lets her take hold of his hands and unwrap what is left of the bandages on them. "Umm who are you exactly? And what did you mean by 'my kind'?"

The rabbit woman does not look up from her work as she responds. "My name is Fran, I am a Viera. Like the nekos, the Viera are similar and yet separate from the humans. As for what I meant by 'your kind', I was referring to nekos like you that are meant for colder climates. Snow leopard nekos like yourself should know not to stay too long in a place like this. You're body cannot survive here for long. It is something basic that every cub is taught, something that instincts will warn you of, and yet here you are."

Cloud hangs his head.

Fran ceases her motions. She takes a hand and gently raises Cloud's face to meet her own. "Your past is not one to regret or be ashamed of. It simply means you have more to learn. Knowledge that you have been deprived of can still be learned at a later time. There is no time like the present to start learning."

She turns back to her work on his hands. "After all, knowledge helps to shape us into who we are supposed to be. As well as to help us understand those around us." She pauses, her attention centered on his left hand. She mutters under her breath, "And yet some things still cannot be explained."

She stands, her attention clearly no longer on their previous topic. "Come, we must see the Lady Ash and you friend. It is getting late and there is much to discuss."

Fran walks quickly through the cool halls of the palace, the sound of her footsteps echoing off of the walls. They meet few people along the way, but those that they do encounter step respectfully out of the Veira's path.

Soon Cloud is completely lost and dependent on Fran to know where they are going, fearing that any slight distraction on his part might make it so that he is left behind, never to find his way out. He tries to stay as close as possible without stepping ahead of the powerful woman in front of him.

At long last Fran stops outside of a simple wooden door. Wordlessly she opens it and strides into the room, not looking back to see if Cloud is still following or not.

When Cloud does enter the room he is surprised to find Leon sitting at a table with one other person, a human woman.

Leon stands. "Cloud, it is good to see that you are feeling better. May I introduce to you my old friend, Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, Queen of Dalmasca."

* * *

_Well there you have it, the chapter you have all been so patient for. _

_If anything is confusing, don't hesitate to ask me to try to clear it up for you. I know that sometimes it doesn't quite flow the way I want, and I just don't want to leave anyone behind._

_All of the new characters in this chapter are from Final Fantasy XII if anyone does not know but is interested._

_Thank you again for reading this chapter and the rest of the story up to this point. I will update as soon as I can._

_Please remember to support you local author by __leaving a comment, question, or review below!_


	9. Hope

_I honestly don't know if any of you would believe what all has happened in the last few weeks to delay this chapter, but despite all of that there is finally a chapter here for you now! To make a really long story short I've been working almost every day, or I'm being called in to work on my days off, I somehow got put on a committee to brainstorm ideas for a new Anime/Gaming convention in my area (still don't know how I got in this position), and more working. I've been selfish this week and I was somehow given a 3 day weekend and I've refused to go in despite being called up every day because I need the time off. And now you all get a new chapter out of it!_

_Now I have good news and bad news for my wonderful __readers. The good news is that I'm going to pull everything I've got to get out at least a chapter a week until school starts, two a week if I can manage since I'm much farther behind than I would like. And the bad news is that school starts in two weeks, but I'll have about two weeks after that to squeeze out a couple more chapters before the papers and projects start again._

_I would like to note that in this chapter two characters are in here that I did not think that I would use since I'm not as familiar with their game(s), but I really needed to believable characters that I do not plan to already use in the future. So you get these two (read to find out who)!_

_Well I think that is enough from me for now, I'm sure that you are all eager to jump in to this delayed chapter. Please enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own anything._

**_Warning:_**_ None for this chapter_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The rest of the night flew by in a blur for Cloud. Between multiple introductions to new people and being kept on the sidelines once again as new traveling plans are discussed between the others in the room, the blond neko eventually stops trying to pay attention to all of the new information.

By the time Leon and Queen Ashe finally settle their plans for the next day all Cloud has really retained from their discussions is that there will be one more stop before they finally leave directly for Hallow Bastion, and that at this stop they are supposed to be meeting up with two more of Leon's old friends. Two individuals by the names of Demyx and Zexion, who apparently had left Rabanastre earlier that same day.

Anything beyond that is a mystery to Cloud. He can only hope that they will be leaving this city soon. The heat that seems to radiate from every stone of the palace puts extra strain and stress on Cloud. And that only adds to his desire to leave not only Rabanastre, but to leave Leon as soon as it seems safe enough to do so.

Cloud is tired of having to follow Leon blindly while being pushed to the side whenever something his happening. He knows that he and Leon are very different, Leon seeming more educated and knowledgeable about the world and its workings, and himself having only his limited knowledge gleaned from his life in the kennels and from his time with Sephiroth and Genesis.

He figures that he will continue to follow Leon to Hallow Bastion, and as soon as he is comfortable enough with his surroundings, he will simply leave Leon and find his own way from there on. He wants to not have to rely on anyone except himself after everything that has happened, and especially not on someone who keeps him in the dark all of the time.

As the night gives way to the early rays of morning, thoughts very similar to those that have come about during the night still plague Cloud. A part of him wants to hold back, to remain with the similar pattern of following after Leon just as he as followed after every other master in the past, but another part of him still calls for the freedom that can only come by striking out on his own and leaving his past behind.

Whatever Cloud has to decide, he knows that he still has some time; after all they still have one more stop before the final leg of the journey to Hallow Bastion.

….

In what seems to less than an hour, Vaan is leading Cloud and Leon to the airship that will take them to their last stop before Hallow Bastion. As they reach the airship Vaan leads Leon to go talk to the captain, Balthier, while Fran leads Cloud into the large ship.

As Fran leads him through the ship, Cloud takes note of the other nekos and humans that are also aboard for this part of the journey. Many of them sport the natural tan that comes from living in a place like Rabanastre, but others are paler and still have clothing similar to what Cloud himself has been wearing since leaving Midgar.

While he supposes that this should bring some sort of relief or a greater sense of ease about this part of the trip, it does nothing but make his unease with the situation grow even stronger. The last time he was in a situation similar to this was when he was back in the kennels, an experience that he wishes with every fiber of his being to not repeat.

Cloud is forced out of his musings as he runs into Fran, not noticing that she had stopped and has been waiting for him to catch up. She says noting but opens a service door into a small cargo hold.

"You will be traveling here for the remainder of the flight. Since everywhere else in the ship will become much warmer during the flight, you and your cooler climate kinds will be in this storage bay which is the coolest place on the ship during flight." She gestures to the two figures that have already found a spot on the floor to claim as their own for the flight. "These two will be your traveling companions until we land in just a few hours."

When she sees that Cloud is not going to give any outward response, she turns and leaves, making sure to close the service door behind her.

Unsure of what to do with himself, Cloud takes a seat on the floor across from his traveling companions. He talks a moment to look them over, and allows himself to relax a bit with what he finds.

His two companions are both nekos, a mother and her cub. The mother has straight blond hair that hangs around her neck and small golden ears poking out of her hair. She has more layers on than the cub, indicating that the cub is most likely the neko built for cooler climates and she just wants to make sure that they are together for the duration of the flight.

The cub is still much smaller than Cloud, and has most likely just hit the first major growth spurt recently. His short whitish-silver hair makes him seem older than he most likely is. Two round white ears with black tips lay almost flat against his head in uncertainty.

Cloud is a bit taken aback to see that the cub is holding his rather thick and fluffy tail in a very similar fashion to what Cloud used to do before his collar was removed. And while it might be a trivial fact, it lets Cloud allow himself to relax a bit more, especially since both of them are wearing clothing that indicates that they are both from Midgar and would be able to understand each other more than most others.

Even with all of this information, Cloud does not make a move to join them, or even to make contact with them. Instead, he leans back against the wall and tries to not let the jarring motions of the airship upset his stomach too much as they finally take off and begin their journey.

After the flight begins to even out a hand enters his field of vision. Cloud looks up to see the mother of the neko pair holding out her hand to him. Not knowing exactly what she wants from him, Cloud stays where he is and simply stares at the offered hand.

After a minute the hand is replaced at the woman's side. "My name is Mrs. Estheim. I was wondering if you would like to join my son and I for the rest of the trip. No need to stay in the corner by yourself if there is company."

Cloud considers what she says for a moment before deciding that she means no harm to him. He slowly rises to his feet and crosses the small room with her to sit next to her while her son is on the other side. Once settled, he feels Mrs. Estheim nudge her cub, encouraging him to say something.

Shakily, the cub offers out a gloved hand to Cloud. "I'm Hope, Hope Estheim."

"Cloud."

"So Cloud," Mrs. Estheim begins, "Where are you going?" Seeing Cloud's look of confusion, she tries to elaborate. "Practically everyone on this ship is going in different directions, and since I'm guessing that you are like us and are from Midgar, you are probably heading to one of the refugee camps. Am I right?"

"Actually I'm traveling with someone, he says that we're going to Hallow Bastion." Cloud shakes his head. "Well if we ever actually get there, that is." He adds under his breath.

"Why Hallow Bastion of all places?" Hope pipes up. "They've been just about as stable as Midgar has the last few years. Between their political unrest and the fact that they blame Midgar for the death of several members of their royal family, I'm not sure that it's the safest place to go right now."

Cloud's brow furrows in confusion. Why would Leon take them to such a place if it is truly as unstable as the Estheim's say it is? Wouldn't it be better for them to go elsewhere?

Somewhere, Cloud feels that there is a piece of information missing from what Leon is telling him. Why is it that he would lead them to such a dangerous place without a good reason for it? And why isn't Leon telling him that reason?

Cloud tried to distract himself. "What about you? Where are you going?"

Mrs. Estheim hesitates for a moment. "We still have quite a long journey. My mate is waiting for us far into the area of Grand Pulse. He left before us to make sure that we would be able to make it out and have somewhere to stay once we got out of Midgar." She pauses. "You could come with us if you want. If you don't want to risk going to Hallow Bastion that is. I'm sure that my mate wouldn't mind us helping you out until you can get back on your feet. The area we're settling in is called Cocoon, it's one of the largest and oldest neko settlements still in existence."

To Cloud, Mrs. Estheim could not have asked him anything more tempting.

Even though he has only known the two for a few minutes, he feels more at ease around them than around anyone else he has met so far on this trip. He wants to take her up on her offer, to go somewhere that is supposed to be safe and to live his own life. It is more than he could have ever dreamed for.

And yet something deep inside is telling him not to take the offer, that something even more important will be waiting for him in Hallow Bastion.

"Your offer is far to generous, and as much as I would like to take you up on it, something is telling me to go to Hallow Bastion. It's almost like something is calling me to finish this trip with Leon and continue to follow him there."

"Well, it sounds like that is what you should do then." Cloud looks up to her in surprise. "When it comes to something like this, it's better to trust your instincts and let them lead you to where you're supposed to be. Besides," she pokes him in the arm. "It almost sounds like you're being led to someone very special that must in Hallow Bastion."

Cloud's face heats up at that comment, and he remains silent, hoping that she'll drop the subject.

Thankfully, Hope comes to his aid. "Hey Mom, since we still have some time left, do you still have that tablet you took from back home?"

Mrs. Estheim flinches at the term 'home', but she digs in her thick coat and pulls out a slim black glass tablet and pen. "What do you need it for, Hope?"

Hope gives her a shy smile. "I want to practice writing the letters you showed me. I want to try to be as far along as I can when we reach Cocoon."

Mrs. Estheim smiles. "I have a better idea. Cloud, do you want to help Hope with his letters for now? It'll give you something to do besides sitting there red as a tomato."

Cloud stills. His heart begins to pick up as a sense of shame washes over him.

"Cloud?"

"I can't Ma'am."

"Why not Cloud? I'm sure that you'll be a great teacher."

"I – I don't know my letters Ma'am." The shame is thick in his throat as chokes out the words. He closes his eyes and turns away from the pair, hoping that they will move on so that he can suffer his shame on his own.

He hears some silent scuffling as one of them stands up and makes their way to sit next to him. He can feel soft eyes on him as the cool glass tablet is placed in his hands. "Well if you don't know them, then why don't I teach you? That way we can both learn to get them right."

Cloud slowly opens his eyes and stares in to Hope's sincere ones. Somehow Cloud knows that this cub thinks nothing less of him even though Cloud does not know this basic skill that he does. Cloud slowly nods his head in acceptance.

Hope proceeds to show him how to hold the pen for the tablet, as well as how to best hold the tablet. Then he guides Cloud's hand in a series of rough strokes before he stops and pulls his hand away.

"This is the best way to start. If you can learn to spell you name than anything after that just seems easier. Or at least it does to me" He points at each letter. "C – L – O – U – D, that's your name written out, Cloud."

Cloud traces a hand over the letters, a sense of ease and importance dawns on him as stares at what the letters make. Slowly and very unevenly, he tries to copy Hope's movements beneath the first set of letters.

When he is finished he can clearly see that his writing is very bad compared to Hope's, but the fact that he can still tell that the letters are similar brings a spark of pride to his heart.

While he would never admit it to anyone, he's always wanted to learn to write his own name, but that is something that unless your master lets you learn, a neko would never learn to do. But yet here he is, a neko that has just spelled out his name for the first time, and one without a master to his even greater realization.

To Cloud, it is almost as though he as obtained a small sense of that freedom that he so desperately wants.

A small smile manages to come out at this.

….

Learning how to write his own name gives Cloud a strong determination to learn as much as he can from the Estheim's. Hope guides him through the alphabet, and his mother corrects him if anything is out of order or shaped incorrectly.

Through the remaining time of the flight, Cloud practices his letter to where he can almost make them as well as Hope can. He can recite most of his alphabet in the correct order, and he can start to see how the sound of each letter can connect to others to make written words.

He remains so caught up in learning, that when the door to the cargo area opens and Fran comes in to collect them, he is surprised by how much time has passed in such a seemingly short period of time.

The three of them follow her out of the ship and into the bright world outside.

People and nekos move about quickly as they depart from the airship and search for acquaintances and loved ones that may have wandered off on the flight. But eventually they all seem to find one another and set off in their own directions, most often to other loading areas of more airships.

When nearly all of the other nekos and humans have left, Leon walks up to Cloud and the Estheim's. He takes a moment to give Mrs. Estheim a slight nod before gesturing for Cloud to follow him.

Before he follows Leon, Cloud turns back to the Estheim's. "I can't thank you enough for all you have done for me in the last few hours. I've only met one other person who would have gone out of their way to do something like that for a total stranger, so I still have a hard time believing that you would have done something like that for someone like me."

Mrs. Estheim takes one of Cloud's hands tightly. "You have nothing to worry about or to thank us for. It's just what anyone who's been through a similar situation would do. Though I am happy that you enjoyed it so much. Maybe, when you get to Hallow Bastion you can learn how to write even better, and then you can tell us all about what you are learning."

Cloud smiles shyly. "I think that I would enjoy that."

Mrs. Estheim smiles at him before taking Hope's hand. "Well come on Kiddo, it's time for us to hit the road before we make you father worry too much." She gives Cloud a small nod and a smile before heading off towards one of the other waiting airships.

As Cloud watches them leave, he is surprised when Hope runs from his mom and runs up to Cloud only to hug him around the waist. "Thank you for showing me that there are others out there that still have hope left."

With that he turns and runs back to his mother, leaving a very confused Cloud behind.

As Cloud wanders over to Leon, he cannot help but notice the smug smile that the older neko is trying to hide.

"What?"

"Seems that maybe this trip hasn't been all bad, now has it?"

Cloud doesn't respond, instead he simply walks off in the same direction that Leon was originally heading.

He head the older neko give a deep chuckle before Leon is at his side once more. However, they do not get too far before they hear two squabbling voices drifting from in front of them.

After a moment Leon calls out, "Demyx! Zexion!"

Two nekos turn to look at him; their mouths open in shock and disbelief at the sight before them. A moment passes before the blond one of the two leaps forward and attacks Leon is a large hug.

"Squally!"

* * *

_Well there you have it, the chapter that has once again been delayed for far too long. This is the last chapter that I really have not had completely planned out until it was written, so the updates should be much more frequent after this._

_I wish you all the best of luck with whatever you do this week and I hope to hear from you all soon!_

**_Please remember to support your local author by leaving a comment, question, or review below!_**


	10. Brother

_I honestly can't believe how long it has taken me to get this chapter out. I apologize so much for its lateness for the only excuse I can give is that life happened and there was nothing I could do about it._

_This chapter has gone through a lot of rewrites trying to get everything in here I wanted to without making all of you wonderful readers lost, I can only hope that I succeeded in that goal._

_Since school has started I can honestly say that I have no idea when I'll be able to update, but I will try for nothing less than once a month, hopefully more, but I cannot say for certain. Please be patient with me once more._

_Anyway, you have waited long enough, so here you are, a new chapter._

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I still don't own anything, though I did finish KH: Birth by Sleep and have started Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core_

**_Warning: _**_Possible confusion for reader_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Cloud watches with mild amusement as the sandy-blond neko continues to try to continually squeeze Leon to death, only to pull back and attack him yet again. And even though he stand quite close to Leon, Cloud can clearly tell that the sandy-blond neko is trying to say something coherent to Leon, but each attempt is interrupted as the sandy-blond seems to bust back into hysterics that result in Leon being hugged even more fiercely.

When Cloud finally lets his focus drift over to the second neko, Cloud is a bit surprised to find that the other neko seems to be fighting back strong emotions of his own. Though from here, Cloud cannot figure out if those emotions are ones of surprise and joy, or ones of outrage and disbelief.

The slate-haired neko walks forward and yanks back on the shirt collar of the sandy neko. "Let him breathe Demyx. He as a lot to explain before you decide to crush him just yet."

Once the one called 'Demyx' is out of the way, the slate-haired neko extends a hand forward. "It seems the dead really can come back to life after all."

Leon clasps his hand. "Only if they have something to life for, Zexion."

Zexion shoots Cloud a surprised but cautionary look. "So it would seem." Suddenly he looks past Cloud. "Wait, get back here!"

Cloud turns to where Zexion is looking only to see a small figure running away from the small group. Some instinct in the back of Cloud's mind takes over for a moment and before he knows it he is running after the figure as fast as he can.

With each step Cloud gains more speed than he as ever experience before in his life. The simple joy of being able to run without limits begins to seep into his mind. A small smile graces his face as he quickly closes the distance between him and the unknown runner.

There is a slight feeling of gratification as Cloud's arms wrap around the fleeing form and lift the smaller being off the ground. Cloud digs in his feet to turn as he lifts the smaller figure into his arms, and before the figure in his arms can react he is already making his way back to Leon, though at a slower pace.

After a moment of confusion the figure in his arms seems to understand more of what is going on and begins to struggle in an attempt to escape from Cloud's grip. However, despite their best efforts, Cloud refuses to release them.

When Cloud is just a few feet away from Leon, Demyx runs up and grabs the figure out of his arms and begins to scold the figure while continually hugging them tightly. Once the figure is released, Cloud sees that the figure he brought back is a young neko cub. The cub has his faced turned away from Demyx; green-gray eyes angrily boring into the ground.

"Don't be like that Denzel, I know you don't want to come with us, but you just have at least trust us. Can you at least try to do that?" Demyx looks at the cub with wide imploring blue eyes.

Cloud almost misses it when the cub finally speaks, for his voice is so quiet and angry. "Fine, whatever."

Even though Cloud knows nothing about this cub, something in him seems to break from that small voice. It is almost as if this cub is able to admit to the world the same feelings and insecurities that Cloud himself is trying to desperately to hide.

Cloud is quickly pulled from his thoughts as Zexion point out, "I believe that Demyx and I have a flight to catch, and I'm assuming you the two of you do as well. We should probably leave before Cid decides to come find us himself."

Leon lets out a bark of a laugh. "True, he might just decide to 'liberate' a few extra supplies for his airship on his way to find us." He turns back to Cloud, "Come on, just this last flight and then you'll finally get to see Hallow Bastion. Our journey is almost over."

Cloud gives him a disbelieving look before shrugging his shoulders. Leon laughs at his reaction and starts to follow Demyx and Zexion towards their last flight.

After a moment Cloud begins to follow them, stopping only to reach down and grab the hand of Denzel who had been trying to slip away again. He bends down to pick up the cub. "If I have to go to Hallow Bastion, then so do you."

….

Once they arrived on the airship a scruffy looking blond human came over to greet them. Cloud watched once again as Leon nearly had the life forced out of him, in this case by the amount of expletives and threats coming from the human. Eventually the two ended the greeting with a friendly handshake and a promise not to go around dying again anytime soon.

Having heard this yet again makes Cloud question just who Leon really is, and why he seems to know so many people, specifically, why Leon knows so many people of high status and social standing. Even the two nekos Demyx and Zexion seem to be well to do, despite that fact that nekos are usually the lowest of the low in most societies.

Not for the first time, Cloud wonders what kind of place Hallow Bastion really is and what Leon's life was like there for him to have these types of connections.

The human named Cid Highwind begins to usher the group onto his ship so that they can finally get underway. Upon entering the ship Leon, Demyx, and Zexion all gather in a small meeting room, shutting the door and leaving Denzel and Cloud outside with only and explanation that some important matters need to discussed before they reach their destination.

Feeling that yet again Leon is hiding something important from him, Cloud drags a grumpy Denzel away from the meeting room and the two of them set out to explore the airship.

After an hour or so of this, Cloud gives up trying to distract himself and settles for taking a chair in what appears to be a small kitchen area. He releases Denzel's hand, no longer caring if the cub runs off for now that they have been in the air for a while so there is really no place for him to run off to. Much to his surprise the cub simple climbs into the only other chair in the room and proceeds so stare at Cloud from across the small table.

As silence stretches in the room, Cloud breaks it, knowing that the cub is waiting for him to say something. "Why are those two taking you to Hallow Bastion?"

Denzel looks down, "They're the ones assigned to make sure I make it to Hallow Bastion, all of the others were leaving for Grand Pulse, but they didn't have room enough for one more."

"Why aren't you leaving with your family or friends, surely they would rather wait for you all to go together than to make you go alone?" A small part of Cloud nagged him not to ask this question, but another part told him that he needed to know what is really happening to others of his kind.

"There isn't anyone else. They either got the Stigma or got caught trying to leave." Denzel's voice is resigned, but the pain is still evident, proving Cloud's suspicions that this cub has been on his own for a very short period of time. "What about you, why's someone like you going to Hallow Bastion? I mean it's kind of obvious that you don't know what you're doing."

Cloud thought for a moment. At this point his only reason is that he is still following Leon, but he still does not know if that is the only reason or not. Part of him wants to learn what else is out there in the world, while another wants him to go to Hallow Bastion and learn what he wants to learn before deciding what else to do in the world. However, his thoughts keep drifting back to Leon and what he would say about those notions. In the end he decides that he should just be honest with the young neko. "I thought I knew, but now I'm not so sure."

"So is Leon your family then?" Cloud gives him a questioning look. "You're traveling with him, and Demyx and Zexion say they're family and they're traveling together, so that must mean that you two are family too."

A brief flash of long silver hair next to some the color of red wine fills his vision before quickly fading away. "No, he's not my family, he is simply – well I'm not really sure what Leon is besides a royal pain most days."

Denzel giggles at this, and this small action makes him seem more at ease with Cloud.

Eventually the door to the kitchen area opens and the other three nekos file in, all seeming a bit confused by how calm Cloud and Denzel appear to be around each other. The three seem to just wordlessly accept it and each finds a corner to settle in for the rest of their flight.

….

When they finally land and everyone has exited the airship Cloud is surprised to see that the sun has already started to set on the horizon. This final leg of his journey has seemed so short and yet so long, however he cannot wait to just be done with the whole thing.

He lets his eyes wander a bit more and is surprised that they have landed not in a large complex like the one they left in Rabanastre, but rather a large open field. One small building stands several feet away, it is just big enough to store some basic supplies, but other than that no other buildings are in the immediate area.

Feeling more than a bit confused, Cloud turns to Leon to ask if this is some kind of joke but stops when he sees the look of bliss that has filled Leon's normally stoic face. The older neko is just standing there with his eyes closed taking deep breaths, but he seems more at ease than Cloud has ever seen him before.

"Squally, we need to go on ahead, but we'll meet up with you later, alright?" Demyx looks at Leon, as if expecting him to try and stop them. When he simply stares at the sandy-haired neko, Demyx reaches down to take Denzel's hand.

Denzel tries to pull away from Demyx, and eventually calls out, "Cloud!"

Cloud silently reaches down and take Denzel's hand from Demyx. "I'll take care of him."

Demyx looks to Leon, a very unsure look on his face. "It'll be fine Demyx, you'd better go before Terra starts to wonder if something happened to you two." Demyx nods in agreement as Zexion starts to drag him away from Cloud and Denzel.

Leon turns to Cloud with a large sigh. "Cloud, you know that you can't keep him. You still need to get yourself settled here too, and taking care of a cub is a huge responsibility. Are you really sure that you can handle it?"

Cloud stands as tall as he can, a look of defiance flashes through his eyes. "I'll do everything I can to keep Denzel safe until he can find a family that he fits in with that can take better care of him."

"Cloud –"

"No! I wanna stay with Cloud!" Denzel glares at Leon with all his might, scrunching up his face in the process.

Leon looks away, not wanting to have to deal with this at the moment. "Fine, but just for now. Do you understand?" Denzel simply sticks out his tongue in response.

Leon sighs once more before running a frustrated hand through his hair. "Come on, we need to get to the palace before night falls."

Cloud's brow furrows in confusion. "Why are we going to the palace?"

"Because my brother should be there." Leon starts forward towards a distant set of buildings without another word or glance back to see if the other two are following him.

Cloud begins following Leon without question. Before too long they enter an area filled with broken and crumbling buildings. The absence of anything living in the area makes the hairs on the back of Cloud's neck stand up. He can tell that something catastrophic has happened here, and it wasn't all that long ago.

Trying not to dwell on it for too long, Cloud follows Leon through the rubble and into another part of the city. This area has a few people scattered here and there, most trying to clear debris or make repairs on more decimated buildings. A few of them look up at the approaching trio, but most simply turn back to their work.

This remains the norm as the trio moves further into the city, only as they progress, the buildings are in better repair and more humans and nekos can be seen moving about. Every now and then someone will run up to Leon as if to get a better look at him, and while most will leave shortly after, a few have started to follow behind the small group as well.

Eventually a small crowed begins to follow them and Cloud begins to pick up on some of the whispers that are being passed through the group. Whispers of "Squall," "Thought he was dead," "What will the Prince have to say about this?" and "What does this mean?" pass through the crowed. Cloud can tell that he missing a very important piece of information to understand what they are talking about, but for the moment he cannot let himself dwell on it for too long as nothing is stopping Leon from continuing on his path.

Cloud is confused when he starts to notice larger amounts of rubble surrounding their path again. He looks around to find that they are passing through two large warped gates that lead up a winding path to a palace on top of a hill. The palace seems to be falling apart in multiple places, but evidence of new construction is everywhere.

All at once the crowd stops following them, choosing instead to stay behind the gates but still watching their progress towards the palace.

This confuses Cloud, but he chooses instead to try to catch up with Leon who has picked up his pace as the doors to the palace come in sight. When they finally reach the doors to the palace, Cloud can hear the sounds of confusion and surprise from the watchtowers above as people rush about to open the large double doors.

Leon enters without stopping and instead continues down what appears to be a well-known path through the maze of hallways within the palace.

Cloud is surprised the lack of people that they encounter on their path, though the ones that they do encounter seem extremely shocked at the sight of them. But Leon does not stop for them, he silently continues onward, a determined expression becoming etched on his face.

Eventually they end up in front of a set of large wooden double doors that are heavily guarded. The guards try to stop Leon from continuing on his path, but one glare from him stops them in their tracks.

Leon throws open the double doors and marches right into the throne room.

Humans and nekos of high class have filled the light colored room, many of them showing off their wealth through elaborate clothing and jewelry. But upon their entrance, all of them have their eyes on Leon as he makes his way to the seated figures on the opposite end of the large room.

Cloud looks up at the two who are seated on the thrones and he can't help as a slight gasp escapes at the sight of them. One is a female neko with blue hair and piercing blue eyes that seem to be critically analyzing everything before her, but not immediately judging what she sees. Her long dress matches her eyes and two small white ears stand erect on her head. However, for as fierce as she seems, the dress that she wears accentuates the fact that she is heavy with cubs.

Cloud pulls his gaze away from the woman when her eyes begin to meet his, instead he focuses on the neko on the other throne whom he can only assume is her mate. The face of the second neko is a very familiar one, only much younger than what Cloud is used to seeing. The neko wears simple leather armor as though he expects to be leaving for light combat at any moment, and his fierce expression seems to support this theory. Everything about this neko tells Cloud that this neko is a mighty warrior, however one thing bothers Cloud about the neko's appearance, and that is the jeweled circlet on his head.

It seems that the crowned neko has spotted the trio as he suddenly leaps off his throne and rushes across the room, not caring for the voices that call after him. He runs the remaining distance in a matter of second and stops before Leon.

"Squall! I can't believe it! You – you were dead! But yet here you are!" The neko's voice is full of joy and confusion as he speaks. "How is this even possible?"

It takes a moment for Leon to stop staring at the neko before him and compose himself. "I will explain later, but for now I would like to retire away from the public eye."

"Of course, there is time for that, we can worry about making an official announcement tomorrow when you are more rested and able to deliver this grand news yourself." The crowned neko suddenly pulls Leon into a hug. "Squall, welcome home my brother."

* * *

_I know a few of you are disappointed that Cid did not have a very big roll, but never fear! He will return later and will have a major impact much later in the story._

_Anyone confused yet? If so just send me a message or review and I'll try to explain anything that you do not quite understand yet._

_Thank you again so much for your patience with me and my erratic updating, I really don't deserve your patience or kindness._

_Please remember to support your local author by leaving a comment, question, or review!_


	11. A Ghost from the Past

_Why must all the tests and papers come at once!? Well so far school is taking up a lot more of my time than I planned, but I'm trying to make the most of it, after all, school is very important._

_Anyway I wanted to let you guys know that in two weeks I'll be heading a panel at ValleyCon if any of you are interested in coming out to check out the Con. This will be my second time giving this panel and I'm so excited to see if it goes as well as the last. Plus I have Con buddies this time so that should be interesting._

_I really don't have much else to say right now other than that I am still working on this when I'm not doing school work or at work. So yes while the updates are very slow right now, they will keep coming. And right now if all else fails, I do plan to release the next chapter the night before the first day of ValleyCon, so hopefully the wait won't be quite as long this time._

_Anyways, on to the new and long awaited chapter!_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I still don't own anything even though I wish I did_

**_Warning: _**_None for this chapter_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Time seems to speed up for Cloud as soon as those words leave the mouth of the crowned neko. It is simply impossible; there must be some mistake. How could someone like Leon possibly be royalty? And if Leon really is what this neko says he is, then why was he in Midgar of all places? None of this makes any sense to Cloud.

Cloud hardly feels the hand that slips into his remaining free hand and pulls him quickly away from the stares and hushed whispers from the curious audience of the throne room. The halls and rooms swirl in a mess of colors and confusion and Cloud is still trying to process this revelation about someone he once thought he knew.

He vaguely recognizes that they have finally come to a stop in a large comfortably furnished room. While the room is simple with a few soft chairs around a table and a couch leaning against a wall, it is still far more magnificent than Cloud feels comfortable being around. After taking it all in and seeing just how immaculate his surroundings really are, something in Cloud snaps and he releases Denzel's hand and turns to face Leon, barely contained anger dripping from every word.

"What the hell is going on here? Just what are we doing here, and why does everyone seem to think that you're the King or something like that?"

"Cloud, now's not the time – "

"No Leon, you've been avoiding telling me everything ever since you convinced me to leave Midgar with you. Now you had better explain what's going on, you've avoiding telling me so far, but I have a right to know. You at least owe me that much."

Leon pinches the bridge of his nose. "Now is not the time to explain everything to you." He holds up a hand to stop Cloud's protests. "But I swear to you Cloud, give me some time to get everything back into place and I will tell you anything you want to know. Anything."

Cloud lets out a loud frustrated sigh. "And what do you expect Denzel and I to do in the meantime?"

"How about a bath for starters." Cloud and Leon turn to stare at the woman who has just entered the room. Cloud's eyes narrow a bit as he recognizes her as the woman on the throne from earlier.

Leon extends a hand to her. "Aqua, it's good to see you again."

"You too, Squall. You were gone for so long and never sent us word to even know if you were alive or not. We were staring to lose hope that you were still alive somewhere." She pauses and turns to Cloud, giving him a small smile before turning back to Leon. "But none of that matters now. What does matter is that you are here, alive and well. And that you seem to have brought someone special back with you. And they too have brought someone with them."

Leon awkwardly clears this throat. "What are you talking about Aqua? This is Cloud; he's the only one that I was able to bring back with me from Midgar. The cub is Denzel. Demyx and Zexion are supposed to be the ones taking care of him, but for some reason he seems to like Cloud better."

"It's nice to meet you Cloud and Denzel. If you'd like, I can show you to our guest quarters and baths. I'm sure a hot bath and clean clothes after such a long journey is exactly what you need right now."

The offer is very tempting. Cloud would like nothing more than to finally be clean for the first time since his last morning with Genesis and Sephiroth. But at the same time, he needs answers from Leon, answers that the others seems to not want to part with.

A quiet yawn from Denzel makes Cloud's choice clear.

"I'll go with you for now." He turns back to Leon. "But you are going to explain everything, and I mean everything to me tomorrow. Do I make myself clear?"

Leon lets out a snort. "Just go take a bath Cloud."

…...

The bathroom that Aqua leads Cloud to is unlike anything he as ever seen before. The room he enters is styled more like a communal bathroom built to hand multiple people at once, however, it is divided into several large enclosed areas that give complete privacy if one desires, otherwise one side of the room holds large baths that have been built into the floor that have screens surrounding them and an open top so that communication between occupants is possible if desired.

As Cloud looks around, he fails to notice when Denzel's hand falls out of his own as Aqua leads the young neko over to one of the private bathing areas.

"Are you just going to stand there and let the water get cold?" Aqua's voice rings in the otherwise empty room. "I already started the water in the bath surrounded by the blue screens. I'd get in there if I were you."

Cloud looks around and finds the blue screens quickly, noting in the meantime that each tub is surrounded by screens of different colors. "Do you have Denzel with you?"

A soft chuckle rings across the bathroom tiles. "He seems to have had a big day so far, he's already asleep and he hasn't even finished his bath yet. Don't worry though I'll make sure he makes out of here clean and ready for bed."

Cloud gives a small, unseen smile as he enters the area behind the screens, the large size of the 'tub' surprising him. "Clean would be nice. Though I'm sure that we have anywhere to sleep yet."

"You worry too much Cloud, you always have. Terra has already arranged for you to be staying in your own quarters near Squall's while you stay here."

Cloud's brow furrows as he carefully undresses and removes the bandages on his hands, finding only smooth skin and perfectly regrown nails. "Who's Terra? And what do you mean I've always been like this. We've never met until now."

"Well Terra is my mate, and Squall's younger brother. Didn't Squall already tell you some of this?" Silence is the only answer she gets. "I see, he hasn't really changed I guess."

The silence remains for a minute before Aqua starts again, though much more quietly than before. "Do you really not remember me, Cloud?"

"I'm sorry. As far as I know, I've never met you before now."

"So you really don't remember then. We were kennelmates back in Nibelheim for a winter." Cloud becomes perfectly still at her words. "You were really young then, maybe only two or three at the time, seems you hair is still as wild now as it was then." She chuckles and then pauses as she collects her thoughts. "Do you remember that really cold winter when some of the heaters stopped working?"

Cloud thinks hard at this, he has tried so hard to try to not bring up his memories from his time in the kennels, but something tells him that this is important. "That was the winter when they moved everyone out of the separate blocks into a more contained area. The pens were larger, but there were at least seven or eight of us in each one."

"That's right. It's also the first winter you had away from your mother. You were the youngest in that pen while I was one of the oldest for most of our time there. I remember being the one to take care of you the most since the others didn't want to. On the day that we were all put back in our normal blocks you held my hand until they pulled you away." Aqua laughs. "I had never seen a cub so mad before, I wonder if that scratch you gave one of the guards ever healed properly."

Cloud gives a snort. "I don't remember much, but I think I defiantly would remember something like that."

"You were young then. We both were." Silence fills the space once again. "Cloud, how long has it been? When were you finally able to leave that place? Did you find Squall there?"

Silence reigns once again until Aqua believes that Cloud will not be giving her an answer. But before she can open her mouth she gets a reply. "Just over a year. I've been out of that place for just over a year. But I didn't meet Leon there. I met him in Midgar."

"Midgar?" Surprise is evident in her voice. "What were you doing there?"

"I was a gift for General Sephiroth and Commander Genesis. Those two are probably the best thing that has ever happened to me. They gave me a home, and took care of me. It was almost like we were an odd type of family." Cloud releases a reluctant sigh. "But that was all taken away because of Leon. I don't know why I agreed to follow him here, it wasn't worth it."

"Don't say things like that Cloud, it may not seem like it now, but you'll be better off here than you could ever be with them. Here you are free. You can do what you want, be who you want to be, who you are meant to be." She pauses, her voice hardly above a whisper. "Here you have a mate who is willing risk his life to bring you here. Isn't that at least worth something?"

"I don't have a mate."

The shocked silence only lasts a few seconds. "But aren't you and Squall –"

"Leon is no one but the one who brought me here against my will."

"So the two of you aren't –"

"No, nothing like that."

A giggle suddenly breaks free from Aqua. "So the two of you are fighting right now, is that it?"

"We are not fighting. Leon just as a stick up his ass is all." Cloud pauses. "He still hasn't told me why we are here. But I guess if what you say is true, then that answer should be pretty obvious. His family is here, he's a goddam prince here, but why he hasn't returned sooner is beyond me."

"Well knowing Squall, he would want to bring as many people back with him as possible. Even if it meant sticking around for a few more years just to help even just one more neko gain their freedom. That's what he did for you Cloud; he waited until you could come with him so that you could both come here together to be free. That should be worth something to you."

Cloud remains silent, his mind trying to process what Aqua has just told him, that maybe, just maybe Leon did have a reason to bring him out here.

Cloud finishes the rest of his bath in silence, only breaking that silence only to thank Aqua for the set of new dry clothes that have been set just outside the screens for him. The clothes are a bit large on him, but not uncomfortably, or indecently so. Once he is dressed he steps out from behind the screens to see Aqua waiting for him with a sleeping Denzel in her arms.

Cloud reaches out and takes Denzel from Aqua and settles him in his arms before nodding to Aqua that they are ready to leave. Aqua turns and leaves the grand bathroom with Cloud trailing closely behind.

The walk to Cloud's room is a quiet affair as Aqua only speaks to point out their location and various landmarks in the hallways to help Cloud find his way around later. Despite her best efforts, it does not take long for Cloud to forget most of what she has told him on their walk.

Eventually Aqua stops outside a single white door. "This will be your room for as long as you decide to stay here. If you need anything Leon's room is the next door down across the hall, the gray door. Or if he's not there, you can find Terra or myself in the room at the end of the hall, just look for the golden door."

As she turns to leave, Cloud reaches out and gently grabs her arm. "Thank you Aqua."

Aqua turns and smiles back at him. "That's what friends do for each other. Besides, it was nice to see you again. I hope that you decide to stay for a while. It would be nice to be able to catch up some more."

A small smile graces Cloud's lips. "I'd like that."

After Aqua leaves, Cloud opens the door to the room that he will be sharing with Denzel, the sight of the room leaves him speechless. The room is larger than any bedroom Cloud has ever seen before. Though the floors are hard stones underfoot, heat radiates from them easing his tired feet. In the center of the room stands a large bed that could easily fit three or four people with room to spare. The bed is covered with dark gray bedding that is extremely soft to the touch.

Cloud pulls back the covers on the left side of the bed and gently sets Denzel down. A ghost of a smile threatens to become larger as Cloud watches a smile grace Denzel's face as the cub settles into his spot on the giant bed.

Satisfied that the cub is comfortable for now, Cloud makes his way over to the other side of the bed. He pulls back the covers and climbs in, his mind going blank as he sinks into the most comfortable bed he has ever encountered.

It does not take long for him to settle in, and when he does he can feel sleep immediately begin to creep up upon him. As that sleep begins to overtake him, Cloud wonders that if today was really as eventful as it has felt, then what will tomorrow be like?

* * *

_Well there you go, a bit about Cloud's past (more to be revealed in the future), and something to look forward to next time._

_Thank you again to all my wonderful readers who have stayed with me for so long as well as to all my new readers who are just finding my works for the first time. If it weren't for you guys I would have given up writing a long time ago. So all your wonderful watches, favorites, and reviews really do mean a lot to me. Thank you, thank you so much for your support._

_Please remember to support your author by leaving a comment, question, or review below!_


End file.
